The Aftermath
by Blue Angel76
Summary: Now that Haruhi graduated she decides that its a good time to tell Tamaki how she fells. But after only an hour they're engaged because of Ohrochi's contract with Haruhi! What will happen next, because right now it seems like our poor Haruhi is being swept away when a surprise hits them on their honeymoon! The second story to Kidnapped, please enjoy! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Engaged by the Hour

**Hey! Guess whose back with the NEW STORY SEQUAL! That's right, the one, the only, TWILIGHT! WOOP, WOOP! I'm so excited! The first story to this called "Kidnapped" was so popular! I can't wait to see how far this one gets! Have fun reading!**

 _-=Haruhi=-_

"Today's the day, Haruhi!" Anne exclaimed. "Will you shut up about it already?!" Haruhi hissed at her friend, annoyed. Even though she found it a bit strange to be best friends with her crushes mother, she didn't mind at all. Ever since that day two years ago, they had become closer and closer as friends. "I'm sorry! I'm just so excited! I know my Tamaki will accept your feelings!" Anne exclaimed excitedly, Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"And you'll be the best daughter-in-law I could ever ask for!" She added, squeezing her into a tight hug. "Aww, Thanks, Anne!" Haruhi replied. "But, um, your kinda squishing me, and I have to get to the ceremony," Haruhi said. "Oh, graduation right!" Anne replied, letting go. Haruhi brushed herself off and went to leave the room. "HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted, running up and tackling her in a hug.

"Aww, come on, I just managed to pull off your mother!" Haruhi complained, trying to pry herself free of Tamaki's grasp. "I'm so happy for you! My little girl is all grown up!" Tamaki exclaimed, whipping away fake tears. "Okay, I've got to get to the ceremony, I'll see you guys there!" Haruhi said. She waved off her friends, then ran down the hall. She had no idea how she had managed to keep her gender a secret for all those years.

With how many times Tamaki tackled her and called her cute you'd think someone would connect the dots. But, no matter what happened, this was graduation, for her and the twins that is. Tamaki had graduated the year before that along with Kyoyo. And before that was Hunny and Mori. But now, she couldn't help but feel excited. Tamaki had declined an offer to go to America to stay here and go to a collage close by.

Same with the others, but Haruhi was glad that Tamaki had decided to stay. When he told the group about going to America, Haruhi was the most distraught about it. But he had pulled her aside later that week to tell her that he was going to stay. That made her so happy she burst with joy and accidentally hugged him. He had stood shocked for a moment, but then his face softened and he wrapped his arms around her.

Haruhi smiled onstage as she saw Tamaki sitting in the first row next to his mother. He was smiled at her and when their eyes met they both blushed a little and waved. The memories she had shared with the Host Club swam through her mind as people started getting called by name. This was it, the last time she would spend in high school. Once she took that scroll into her hands, she would be done.

Finally, her name was called, and Tamaki's smile only grew bigger. She stood up and gladly accepted the scroll, shaking the man's hand then bowing to the audience. Over all the clapping and cheering, Tamaki was the one she heard the loudest. She smiled as she sat back down. After the ceremony, both Tamaki and Anne pulled Haruhi in the biggest hug ever. "Haruhi," Anne whispered, nudging her towards Tamaki.

However she nudged to hard, and the nudge turned into a push. Haruhi fell into Tamaki's arms, and blushed madly. "Mother! You could have injured Haruhi!" Tamaki scolded his mother before making sure Haruhi was standing straight. "Haruhi, are you alright?" He asked her, snapping her back to reality. "Huh?! Oh, yes, Senpai, I'm fine, thanks." She replied, the blush arising on her face once more.

"Uh, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked, getting his attention. "Yes, Haruhi?" Tamaki replied. "Can I talk to you please, privately?" Haruhi asked. "Uh, sure, let's go." Tamaki replied. He followed Haruhi inside the school and to the host club. There was a short moment of silence before Haruhi spoke. "Senpai, do you remember when we first met?" She asked unexpectedly. It took a little while for Tamaki to answer.

"I do, I remember how you broke that vase had cost 8 million yen." Tamaki chuckled. "Oh yea, you mistook me for a boy for the whole day!" Haruhi said back. "You were the one who didn't correct me!" Tamaki argued. "How did you find out, by the way?" Haruhi asked, crossing her arms. "I walk in…" Tamaki trailed off. "That's what I thought." Haruhi said with a laugh. Tamaki joined in on the laugh as well.

"So, why did you bring me here, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "Well, you remember when that whole thing with Ohrochi went down two years ago?" Haruhi asked. "I remember how you wouldn't tell me something, saying that it would ruin the fun or something." Tamaki pouted. "Yes, well, I'm ready to tell you now." Haruhi stammered. "Really?!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly. "Yes, you see Tamaki, I had talked to your mother before I knew she was your mother about a boy I liked." Haruhi began.

"Really who?" Tamaki asked, sounding as annoyed as ever. "Well, a boy who knew how to play the piano very well, he's a blonde and kind of a flirt." Haruhi said, dropping hints. "Well that could be anybody!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Man, you really are dem-witted." Haruhi said. "Tell me what letter his name starts with." Tamaki commanded. "T," She replied. "Hmmm," Tamaki thought, making Haruhi want to rip her hair out.

"Tamaki-senpai?" She asked calmly. "Yes?" Tamaki replied. "The boy I like, is you." She said. "W-What?!" Tamaki gasped. "I-I love you…" She said, trying to hide her blush. Tamaki smiled even bigger than he did during Haruhi's graduation. "Are you serious, Haruhi?" He asked. "Yes," Haruhi replied. Tamaki went over and dragged her into the biggest hug ever. "I love you to," Tamaki replied. Haruhi hugged him back, happy.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, setting her down. "Yes?" Haruhi replied, looking up at Tamaki. "Will you, I mean, does this mean, I, um," Tamaki stammered, making Haruhi laugh. "Want me to ask?" She asked him. "That would help," Tamaki replied. "Okay, Tamaki-senpai, will you be my boyfriend?" She asked him. "Of course," Tamaki replied, handing her a rose. She looked up at him with a half-smile.

"Senpai, I don't think I do romantic stuff like that," She said, placing the rose back in the vase. Tamaki laughed, "I knew you would say that." He replied. Then the whole Host Club walked in, and looked suspiciously at Haruhi and Tamaki, alone in there. Then the twins smiled at started chanted, "Tamaki's a pervert! Tamaki's a pervert!" Over and over. "Did you tell him?" Anne asked, Haruhi nodded.

"You'll make one beautiful bride," She told her, a bit too loud. "Who are you marrying, Haruhi?" The twins asked, taking their attention off of the fuming Tamaki for a moment. "Wow, marry?! That's a bit farther down the road," Tamaki replied. "Oh so what, you won't marry me?" Haruhi asked, crossing her arms. "What?! No! I mean, yes! I mean, if you want to, then we will!" Tamaki stammered, trying not to make his new girlfriend angry.

"Relax Senpai, I was just giving you a hard time." Haruhi laughed at the puzzled faces around the room, "Although, I think we may have to tell these guys," She added. "I agree," Tamaki said, coming up and placing his hand around her waist. "Guys, Haruhi and I are now a couple." He said to the group. "Finally!" Kyoyo sighed, while the twins stood there, shocked and saying nothing. "Congrats, Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed happily.

"Yes, congratulations." Mori replied, smiling. "Yes, indeed," A voice from nowhere said. However, the voice made Haruhi stiffen in Tamaki's arms. They heard a somewhat evil laugh as a poof of smoke appeared. When it cleared, Ohrochi was standing there, smiling at the couple. "Congrats, my pet." He said, walking up to her. Tamaki stood protectively over her, "You aren't going to lay a finger on Haruhi." He said, glaring.

"I see your still one feisty prince." Ohrochi replied, backing away. "She still has three more years out here!" Hikaru said, also standing in front of Haruhi with Kauru by his side. "Yes, but the contract said that if she is to be in a relationship, then they must get married or she'll belong to me." Ohrochi replied with a smile. "What?! I don't remember that!" Haruhi shouted. "Yes, well, you didn't read the contract, dear." Ohrochi replied.

"You're right…" Haruhi replied. "WHAT?! Why didn't you read the contract?!" Tamaki asked. "Because, I just wanted to get out of that stupid cellar, it stank because the toilet was broken!" Haruhi replied. "Haruhi…" Tamaki said, rubbing his temples. "So, will you get married or hand her to me?" Ohrochi asked. "Of course we'll get married!" Tamaki replied. "We will?" Haruhi asked, shocked. "Do you not want to?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, not that I don't want to, it's just that I just graduated from high school and now apparently I'm getting married. I guess life does move fast." Haruhi replied. "Fine then, but this isn't over, Haruhi. You will be back in that cellar soon enough." Ohrochi said before disappearing. "Well, what do we know?" Anne said. "Looks like you're getting married!" Haruhi smiled, then her smile faded.

"Um, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked, he looked down at her, "Hmm?" He answered. "Um, how will my dad take it?" Haruhi asked, Tamaki's face went pale. "OH NO! HE'S GOING TO THROW ME TO ANOTHER WALL!" Tamaki wailed, running around in circles. "Not only that, I need a ring!" Haruhi exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped as they watched the two running around, freaking out. "Since when is Haruhi a Tamaki clone?" Hikaru asked.

"Since they got engaged." Kyoyo replied.

 **So I hope you guys enjoy the new series! There will defiantly be a lot of drama in this as well as humor! Don't forget to review, since you've already read it!**


	2. The News Bringer

**Hey guys! What going on? I hope you all enjoy this new story! The first story to this was the most popular story I've ever done! I was so happy with how things panned out, I never imagined it would be so liked! So with that said, I wanted to say a massive thank you for that! And with that out of the way, please enjoy the story and don't forget to review!**

 _-=Haruhi and Tamaki=-_

"Hey sweetheart, is your dad home?" Tamaki asked over the phone. "No, not yet, I'll text you when he's here." Haruhi replied. "Okay, I might be late, right now I'm trying to pick you the perfect ring, and it's really hard." Tamaki replied, making Haruhi giggle a bit. "Okay then, I'll see you then, okay?" Haruhi replied. "Okay, bye love." Tamaki said. "Bye," Haruhi replied, hanging up. Then she slapped her forehead and called him back.

"Tamaki's cell." He answered. "Hey, I forgot the reason I call, I was thinking of growing my hair out again, what do you think?" Haruhi asked. "I think it would look adorable." Tamaki replied, Haruhi smiled. "Okay thank you. I love you." Haruhi said, hanging up. "Daddy's home!" Ranka shouted into the house. "Welcome back dad!" Haruhi exclaimed, waving to him. She pulled out her phone once again to text Tamaki. "My dad's home, hurry up." She texted, he texted saying, "Okay, love you."

"Who is that?" Ranka asked, looking over her shoulder. "Oh, it's just Tamaki-senpai from the Host Club." Haruhi replied, shutting off the screen so that her dad didn't see the "love you" that Tamaki sent. "Oh, the scum?" Ranka asked, going to the fridge. "I would appreciate if you didn't call my fi- I mean my friend a scum dad." Haruhi replied, stopping herself from blurting out that she was engaged.

"I'm sorry, what's for dinner?" Ranka asked. "I was thinking of making some curry with a side of rice." Haruhi replied. "That sounds delicious!" Ranka replied. "Okay, I'll get started then." Haruhi replied. Then the doorbell rang, and Haruhi smiled. "Did you invite someone over?" Ranka asked. "Kinda," Haruhi replied, going to open the door. "Tamaki-senpai!" She exclaimed, pulling Tamaki inside. "Dad, say hi," She commanded her father.

"Hello." He said grimly, Tamaki shuddered a bit. "I invited him over for dinner, and afterward we would like to tell you something." Haruhi told her father. "Tell me now." He said, eyeing Tamaki, who was checking on something in his pocket. "I think it should be saved until after dinner." Haruhi replied. "Speaking of which, Haruhi, what's for dinner?" Tamaki asked his fiancée, walking with her to the stove.

"I'm making cone curry with a side of rice." Haruhi replied. "Sound delicious, mind if I help?" Tamaki asked. "Sure, you can get started on the rice if you want." Haruhi replied. "What?! You never let me help with dinner!" Ranka shouted. "That's because you'll burn down the house dad." Haruhi replied. Tamaki laughed a little, and Haruhi smiled and joined in. Ranka pulled a Tamaki and started to pout in the corner.

"You know Tamaki-senpai, he reminds me of you," Haruhi said, watching her father. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki asked, looking at her. "Well, he's doing what you used to do in the club all the time." Haruhi replied. Tamaki made puppy dog eyes then went into a corner and knelt down, doing the same thing Ranka was. Haruhi just chuckled and continued to cook while Tamaki would look at her then back to the wall.

Finally dinner was done and Ranka went to sit down while Tamaki stayed in the corner. "Honey, didn't you say you were hungry?" Haruhi asked, placing a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "I did," Tamaki replied, "Then let's eat," Haruhi told him, helping him stand up. "I love you," Tamaki told her. "What was that for?" Haruhi asked. "Because I love you, can't a man say that to his fiancée?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi giggled, "I love you to," She said.

"Now let's go eat!" She exclaimed, pulling Tamaki to the table. They sat down next to eachother and began to eat while Ranka watched them the entire time without blinking once. "Dad, if you watch us any longer I'm afraid your eyes will explode." Haruhi said while eating some rice. "What did you guys want to tell me?" Ranka asked. "I said to wait until after dinner." Haruhi replied. "Fine," Ranka replied.

He suddenly scarfed down his food while Tamaki and Haruhi watched in disgust. "And like that, I've lost my appetite." Haruhi said, standing up. "I hear that," Tamaki agreed. Haruhi washed the dishes while Tamaki helped, then they sat Ranka down to tell her the news of theirs engagement. "So, dad, do you remember what happen a few years ago with Ohrochi?" Haruhi asked. "Yes, of course I do, why?" Ranka replied.

"Well, first off, be and Tamaki are a couple." Haruhi said. Rankas eyes turned to fire as he looked up at Tamaki. Tamaki gulped and hid behind Haruhi for protection. "Dad, don't kill anyone yet, okay?" Haruhi asked. "Fine, continue." Ranka replied, still evil eyeing Tamaki. "Okay, so after we got together Ohrochi showed up and told us that the contract I signed said that if I were to get into a relationship I would have to marry that person, or I would go back to him." Haruhi said.

"Wait… so does that mean…" Rankas face went pale as he connected the dots. "Yep, Dad, meet your new son-in-law." Haruhi said, as Tamaki peeked out from behind Haruhi. Ranka glare at him, and he gulped, hiding behind her once more. "So let me get this straight, you're going to be marrying a molester?!" Ranka shouted. "Molester?! I'm not a molester!" Tamaki exclaimed. "That what the twins told me." Ranka replied.

"Actually, the twins are just idiots," Haruhi said. "Well when we first met, I walked in to you trying to molest my daughter!" Ranka shouted. "No! It was an accident! We fell!" Tamaki replied. "I don't believe you, you phony prince!" Ranka shouted. "Dad! Please be nice to him!" Haruhi pleaded. "P-Phony… prince…" Tamaki repeated, then he went to a corner and sat in there pouting. Haruhi moaned and slapped her forehead.

"Dad… can you please apologize to Tamaki or else our whole house will be filled with mushrooms!" Haruhi said. "Fine… I'm sorry scum for calling you a phony prince now please leave my home." Ranka said. "That's the best apology you're going to get Tamaki, just accept it." Haruhi told him. Tamaki stood up from the corner. "Very well, Haruhi I'll see you tomorrow for the wedding planning." Tamaki said.

"I'll send a car to pick you up, alright?" Tamaki said. "Okay, sounds like a plan." Haruhi replied with a smile. "Oh, I almost forgot this!" Tamaki exclaimed, pulling a box out of his pocket. He opened it to display a beautiful diamond ring. "Is that the ring?" Haruhi asked in awe. "Yes, it was one of the most expensive one there." Tamaki replied, grabbing her hand and sledding the ring down her finger.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Tamaki said. "Alright, see you then." Haruhi replied, "Love you, sweetheart." Tamaki said, "Love you to, goodnight." Haruhi replied. She waved him off as she watched him get in his car and drive off. Then she turned to her father who was watching the whole thing, giving him a death glare before storming off to get ready for bed. "Goodnight…" Ranka said scared to death.

 **That's this chapter! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! See you in the next chapter, bye!**


	3. The Surprise Guest

**Hey guys welcome back to the story! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, I sure am enjoying writing it! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Haruhi waited patiently outside for the car that Tamaki was supposed to send. "Why is it so late?" She questioned, taking her phone out from her purse. She dialed Tamaki's number and he picked up on the first ring. "Tamaki's cell." He answered, Haruhi smiled at how formal he was. "Hey, um, the car is kinda late, did it get lost?" Haruhi asked, looking down the road. "Hey, honey! We aren't lost, there's just a lot of traffic," He replied.

"Okay, when will you be here?" Haruhi asked. "I'd say about five or ten minutes." Tamaki replied. "Okay, I'll see you then, love you." Haruhi said. "Love you to." He replied, hanging up. Haruhi smiled, it was surprising how fast things happen. At first Haruhi only wanted to take things slow. But then with all the news plopped on top of her that was kinda ruined. But she loved the way things turned out, as long as she had Tamaki, she would be ok.

"Haruhi! Hello!" Tamaki shouted for the fifth time while Haruhi was trapped in her thoughts. "Huh?!" Haruhi exclaimed, looking around. Tamaki was in a car, waving his hand trying to get her attention. "Sorry, Senpai, I guess I was lost in my train of thought," Haruhi said, getting into the car. "Lost in your train of thought? I've been here for the last five minutes trying to get your attention." Tamaki chuckled a bit.

"You couldn't have been there that long!" Haruhi exclaimed. "It's true! I was so close to calling an ambulance or something!" Tamaki replied. Haruhi smiled then rested her head on Tamaki's shoulder. "Sorry, Senpai," She said. "It's okay, sweetheart." Tamaki replied with a smile. Haruhi didn't know when, but she ended up falling asleep on Tamaki's shoulder. It wasn't until her soft snoring started that Tamaki became aware of it to.

He smiled lightly, thinking about the past. With all that they'd been through, the whole Host Club, they stayed together. Even when he tried to leave, Haruhi brought him back. When Haruhi was kidnapped (The first story) they got her back. All of those memories and moments brought them to this moment. He chuckled at the thought of telling their future kids how they met. They finally arrived at Tamaki's mansion.

Tamaki shook the sleeping Haruhi awake gently. "Haruhi," He whispered, "We're here." Haruhi stirred a bit before opening her eyes. "Tamaki-senpai?" She asked, "Did I fall asleep?" Tamaki chuckled, "Yes, and you looked adorable." He replied. Haruhi smiled as they got out of the car. Haruhi reached out for her door and was shocked when it was flung open. "M'lady," A butler said, helping her out of the limo.

"Uh, thanks," She mumbled before taking her stance next to Tamaki, who took her hand and led her inside.

"Whoa," She breathed, "Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked. "No, this place, its huge, Senpai!" She exclaimed, looking around. Tamaki chuckled, "Well, the first mansion is much bigger." He replied. "Bigger?" She breathed, surprised at how big houses really could get. "Miss Fujioka," A maid said while curtsying, "If you will please follow me." Haruhi smiled politely at the maid who led the couple through the maze of a home.

They finally arrived at a large room. It had a huge table in the middle of it with matching chairs surrounding it. A young lady sat in the middle of the table, Haruhi guessed she was the wedding planner. Anne sat beside her with a welcoming smile. "Mother!" Tamaki exclaimed happily. Anne smiled in return as Haruhi and Tamaki sat down in front of them. "It's very nice to meet you to, I'm Kimi, I'll be your wedding planner for the next week." Kimi said. "WEEK?!" Haruhi and Tamaki exclaimed.

"We're getting married in a week?" Haruhi asked in disbelieve. "It said in the contract, my pet." A voice said. Suddenly the room was filled with smoke and Ohrochi appeared in the doorway. By instinct Tamaki stood up in front of Haruhi protectively. "Nice to see you again, pet." Ohrochi said with a smile. "What do you want?" Haruhi asked, her voice shaking. "Well, to ease your disbelieve. You really should have read the contract." He replied.

"You see, the contract states that if you aren't married in one week, then you become mine." Ohrochi said, walking around the table. Haruhi froze and held her breath when he walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Tamaki shoved him away seeing his fiancée's discomfort. "Don't touch her." He warned. He stood Haruhi up and held her protectively. "Why, so cruel" Ohrochi said. Tamaki glared at him, holding Haruhi closer.

"Now that you know that though, I'll leave." Ohrochi said, walking toward Haruhi once more. "My pet, come to me." He commanded. Haruhi's face went pale as she walked over to him. Finally she stood in front of him, with Tamaki watching protectively. Ohrochi went for her hand, only to have her pull away quickly. He glared down at the girl and slapped her in the face. She staggered back a bit and was caught by Tamaki.

He placed Haruhi down in a chair before looking up and glaring at Ohrochi. Ohrochi just smiled and with a puff of smoke he disappeared. "Haruhi dear, are you alright?" Anne asked, taking Haruhi's hand. "I-I'm fine," She replied, although her face was still pale. A maid then passed by the door and was caught by Tamaki's eye. "Excuse me," He said, turning to the maid, who stepped in the room. "Will you please bring Miss Fujioka some water?" He asked her.

The maid nodded with a small smile before leaving the room. Meanwhile, Haruhi felt like she was going to throw up. "Senpai," She said weakly. "Yes?" Tamaki replied "Can I go lay down?" She asked. "Of course, do you need me to carry you or can you walk?" Tamaki asked. She smiled at him, "I think I can manage walking," She said. Tamaki nodded and allowed her to balance on him while they walked to a guest room close by.

Tamaki set her down gently on the bed then left to get the water she sent the maid for. "I'll be right back!" He called from the door before running down the hall. Haruhi smiled and she began to fall asleep when a poof of smoke had her sitting up in bed with her eyes wide open. By the time the smoke cleared she had her head underneath the covers, begging for Tamaki to arrive. "My pet, come out." Ohrochi said, smiling from her fear, he loved being feared.

Haruhi lifted her head very slowly from the covers. The man smile grew larger when her wide eyes met his. She whimpered a little bit, they were alone and there was nothing to stop him from raping her right then and there. Haruhi's eyes grew huge when Ohrochi walked toward the door, shutting and locking it. He approached the other side of the bed, and Haruhi faced went pale white as he went under the covers. Nothing was stopping him now.

 **Sorry it took so long to update! I was waiting for my first review, and it finally came! Yay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review and I'll write more! Bye!**


	4. Hikaru's Visit

**Hey guys! I hope your enjoying this sequel, sorry I've been updating so slowly. And because of how slowly I update, I'm sure you want me to shut up so that you can read, and that's exactly what I'll do! So please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

"My pet, how scared are you?" Ohrochi asked. Haruhi showed no intension of answering his question though. "Tell me." He commanded, and Haruhi glared at him. "Very scared, but ready to fight." Haruhi replied through gritted teeth. "I'd like to see what you could do." He replied, smiling as he jumped out of bed, pulling her up harshly as well. He grabbed a knife and held it to her throat. "Tamaki's coming." He said with an amused smile.

"Haruhi?! HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted through the door. "Answer him." Ohrochi commanded quietly. She glared at Ohrochi, "Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi shouted back. "Haruhi, why is the door locked?! I'm coming in!" Tamaki shouted. After a few minutes the door swung open as Tamaki had slammed himself into it. "Haruhi!" Tamaki gasped when he saw the knife held up to her neck. "You bastard!" He growled through gritted teeth.

"Now, now, calm down, you wouldn't want your precious Haruhi to be hurt, would you?" Ohrochi asked, pressing the knife harder on Haruhi's neck. "Tamaki," She whimpered, feeling the blade make a small cut on her. Tamaki glared at Ohrochi. "Don't hurt her." He said, still glaring at him.

Ohrochi smiled at Tamaki, who was still standing by the door. "Haruhi," He said, "Go to Tamaki." He threw her toward the man standing by the door. Tamaki caught her and held her close. "You have one week, and I've decided what I'm going to do to poor Haruhi to." He said. "What?" Tamaki asked. Ohrochi smiled, "Now where's the fun in telling you?" He asked before disappearing. "Haruhi, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Tamaki asked.

"He left a cut on my neck, but I'll live," Haruhi replied, rubbing the place that Ohrochi left sore. Tamaki removed her hand quickly to see how deep the cut was. "I'm fine, really." Haruhi assured him. "Yes, but if left untreated, it could get infected and leave you not fine." Tamaki replied. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and led her into a bathroom. He sat her down on a seat and went to wet down a wash rag.

"I'm sorry Haruhi," He said. "For what?" She asked.

He looked over to her and walked to her side, dabbing the wound with the wet rag as he spoke. "If I didn't leave you alone like the idiot I am, he wouldn't have showed up, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He replied, looking up at his fiancée. "Senpai, didn't I tell you not to beat yourself up about me?" She asked, smiling. "You did," He replied, "Then why are you?" Haruhi asked. "Because I can't help myself," He replied.

"Well, stop it before I stop talking to you until we are married!" Haruhi threatened. "You wouldn't be able to do that," Tamaki said, kissing her head lightly. "You never know." Haruhi replied. Tamaki laughed and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked, looking up at him. "Yes?" He asked, meeting her gaze. "Well, I was just wondering, when we get married, where are we going to live?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, where do you want to live?" Tamaki asked. "Well, probably not with my dad," Haruhi thought for a second. "We could just live here." Tamaki suggested. "I guess, it just so big…" Haruhi replied, looking around. "I guess but unless you want to get our own place that's our only two suggestions." Tamaki said. "We don't have enough money to get our own place…" Haruhi replied. "So I guess that only leaves living here," Haruhi said.

She looked around once more, allowing her eyes to wander. "It will do." She said with a nod. "Okay then that's settled, we'll live in the mansion." Tamaki agreed, smiling. He kissed Haruhi on the cheek once more and then they went back to the room to continue the wedding planning with Kimi. After about an hour Tamaki drove Haruhi home. "What are your plans for tomorrow?" Tamaki asked. "I was going to go dress shopping with Anne." Haruhi replied.

"Really? I can't wait to see you in your dress! You'll look _adorable!"_ He said. "Yea, yea, just try not to tackle me, okay?" Haruhi joked, knowing how many times it felt like she would be crushed just from Tamaki's hugs. Just then Haruhi's phone rang. "Oh, it's Hikaru!" She exclaimed, answering it quickly. "Hey Hikaru!" She greeted, shoving Tamaki's face away from listening. "Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, he sounded really sick, it worried Haruhi a lot.

"Hikaru are you alright?" Haruhi asked, worried. "I'm fine, where are you?" He asked. "I'm heading home from Tamaki's place, we just got finished planning our wedding." Haruhi replied, taking Tamaki's hand in hers. There was a pause of silence before Hikaru spoke again, "Don't get married Haruhi," He pleaded. "What? Hikaru, are you alright?" Haruhi asked, confused. "No, please, don't get married," He pleaded once again.

"Hikaru, come to my place, we'll sort this out." Haruhi said gently. "Will Tamaki be there?" Hikaru asked. "No, he won't." Haruhi assured him. "Okay, I'll be there soon," He replied. "Okay, I'll see you soon." Haruhi said, hanging up. "Is something wrong Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, pulling Haruhi closer to him. "I don't know, but I think I might lose a friend," She replied dryly. "What do you mean?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi looked up sadly at him.

"I'm not sure myself," She said with a weak smile. They pulled up at Haruhi's home and after giving Tamaki a kiss on the cheek she left. She could see Hikaru standing there by her door waiting for her. She waved Tamaki off and went to her door. "Hikaru!" She called, he looked up and gave her a weak smile. "Come on, let's go inside. My dad should be working right now." Haruhi said, fumbling for her keys. She got the door open and they went inside.

Haruhi led Hikaru to the table and sat him down, then left to make him some tea. It only took a couple minutes, and the whole time the uncomfortable silence never left the room. She finally returned and handed him the tea. "Thanks," He mumbled, accepting the drink. "Hikaru, you look terrible," She said sincerely. It was true, he had pale skin and his hair was a mess. He had baggy eyes the showed he hadn't slept in days and his clothes were dirty.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" Haruhi asked. "I left home, after everything that happened and how you got engaged. I haven't seen Kauru since that day, or slept, or ate." He explained. "Hikaru, why?" Haruhi asked. "Because, I'm in love with you, and when you and Tamaki became a couple, it hit me hard. But I could live with it, until you got engaged. It felt like someone had hit me in the gut." He said, still not looking up at her.

Haruhi looked at her friend with sadness in her eyes. "Are you happy?" He asked, looking up from his intense staring with the cup. "What?" Haruhi asked, meeting his gaze. "Are you happy, with Tamaki?" He asked again. "Yes, happier than I've ever been." Haruhi replied. "I see, then I can't bring myself to try and split you two up." Hikaru said. "But, Haruhi, I won't give up." He assured her, standing up, only to fall down again.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi exclaimed, helping him back up. "You sit down, I'll call Kauru." Haruhi said, sitting him on her couch. "No! You can't call him!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Yes I can and I will! Hikaru, you're a friend and I can't let you beat yourself up like this! Not over me, I may not feel the same love you do for me, but I do care about you, all of the host club. And to see you like this, it sucks, so I'm calling Kauru to pick you up." Haruhi exclaimed.

Hikaru finally nodded in agreement. She sighed and left to the kitchen to make the call. "Haruhi?" Kauru asked, making Haruhi sigh. "Kauru, you sound terrible," She said. "I feel terrible, Hikaru left," Kauru replied. "He's at my place." Haruhi said. "He is?!" Kauru exclaimed, "Yes, come pick him up soon okay?" Haruhi replied, checking to make sure he didn't leave. "Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes," Kauru replied before hanging up.

Haruhi sighed and placed the phone back down before entering the room once again. Hikaru sat in the same spot as when she left him. "Kauru's worried sick about you, Hikaru." Haruhi said. Hikaru just nodded in reply. "He's coming over right now, are you hungry? I have leftover curry in the fridge I can give you." Haruhi asked, standing up. "Okay," Hikaru replied. Haruhi nodded and went to the kitchen, searching the fridge.

She pulled out last night's dinner and put some on a plate before shoving it in a microwave. It took a few minutes until it finished so she poured a glass of milk as well. She brought the small meal to Hikaru and placed it on the table. He nodded in reply just as there was a knock on the door. "Kauru?" Hikaru asked, looking up. "Most likely," Haruhi replied, opening the door. Before anything was said a hand went over her mouth and her world went black. A note was left in her place as she was dragged away.

 **All done! This one was longer than expected to! I've decided to wait until I get a review after updating this story before I update again! But until then, see you later, and don't forget to review!**


	5. An Understanding

**Welcome back! Thanks for all the reviews to! I'm so happy that people actually are enjoying my stuff! *does the happy dance* I'M SO HAPPY~! But anyway, I left on quite the cliffy, so let's start writing! Don't forget to review!**

Hikaru waited no more and he jumped up to see his brother whom he missed severely. Just as he did so, there was a knock on the door that made him jump out of his socks. He went over and answered it to get tackled in a hug from Kauru. "Hikaru! I've been so worried, where have you been?!" Kauru asked. "Kauru, weren't you just here?" Hikaru asked. "No, I just arrived," Kauru replied, letting go of Hikaru's neck.

"Wait, then who was it that knocked before? When Haruhi answered it?" Hikaru asked, looking around. "Hikaru, you're stepping on something!" Kauru exclaimed, lifting Hikaru's foot to grab the letter that was left behind. "Wait a second, this feels all too familiar…" Hikaru said, then he realized what happen, not even having to read the letter that was left behind. He quickly called Tamaki off of Haruhi's phone.

"Tamaki's cell." Tamaki answered with a yawn. "Boss!" Hikaru exclaimed, "Hikaru, we aren't in the Host Club anymore so you don't have to call me boss." Tamaki replied. "Why are you calling so late anyway? It 2:30," He asked, looking at his alarm clock. "Something's happened with Haruhi!" Hikaru exclaimed, there was a moment of silence before Tamaki answered again. "Where are you?" He demanded. "Haruhi's place." Hikaru replied.

"I'll be there soon." Tamaki said, hanging up. Hikaru put the phone down as well and looked at Kauru. He was reading the letter that was found underneath Hikaru's foot and began reading it. "How bad is it?" Hikaru asked. "Pretty bad," Kauru replied. Hikaru shook his head and sat down on the couch rubbing his temples. "Hikaru? Are you okay?" Kauru asked. "No, Kauru, I was here the entire time, I should have stopped the guy," Hikaru replied.

"It's not your fault, I'm sure you were just distracted like me, I almost hit a guy in a car while driving here." Kauru replied. "Yea, I guess," Hikaru replied. Just then there was a frantic knock on the door. "That must be Tamaki." Kauru said. He went to answer it, but the door got swung open and the rest of the Host Club swarmed in, trampling poor Kauru and making it to where Hikaru had to take a step back so the same didn't happen to him.

"Is Haru-chan okay?!" Hunny asked, even though he had graduated, he grew only a few inches and still acted like a small child. "Well, this note says she will be, for now," Kauru said, holding the letter up. It was snatched from his hands by Tamaki, who read it out loud. "Dear Host Club, I'm tired of seeing Tamaki and that damned Haruhi together." He paused for a minute to look around the room. They nodded eagerly for him to continue.

"So I'm putting their love to a test. I've put Haruhi in the most dangerous situation possible. In two days, that man she fears most, Ohrochi, will come for her. You all have two days to get her back before she goes back to him, with no memory of any of you. Signed, Lady Éclair." Tamaki finished and crumbled up the paper in anger. "Tamaki, relax, we'll find her." Kyoyo assured him. Just then the door opened, and Ranka walked in the house.

He pause for just a second when he saw the Host Club, then he smiled widely. "Hello boys! What brings you here so late? Where's my Haruhi?" Ranka asked. "Haruhi's been kidnapped, again." Kyoyo said flatly, knowing that he was the one Ranka wouldn't beat to a pulps. The smile faded from his face as he looked at everyone. "You're serious?" He asked, they all nodded. He sat down on the couch and processed this.

"We need to do something." He finally said. "I agree." Tamaki replied. "HOW DARE YOU! IT'S PROBABLY YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!" Ranka shouted. And to the whole Host Clubs surprise, instead of pouting in the corner, Tamaki glared at Haruhi's dad and started shouting back at him. "Don't you think I know that?! You don't have to rub dirt in a wound that's already wide open, Ranka! I don't care if you hate me, I lover Haruhi and will do anything in my power to get her back!" He shouted at Haruhi's father.

Ranka stood there shocked for a moment, then he nodded. "There you go. You've proved worthy to marry my daughter, Tamaki. Now that I know how much you care for her, I can't say a thing about it." Ranka said. The Host Club's jaws dropped to the ground, except Kyoyo's, he just smiled and pushed his glasses up. Tamaki smiled at his soon to be father-in-law. "Okay men, listen up! I have a plan!" Tamaki exclaimed, they all nodded and listened.

 _-=Haruhi=-_

Haruhi woke up feeling like she was still awake. There was a blind hold over her eyes that made it seem she still lived in pitch blackness. She felt some type of chain or rope holding her hands and feet together so she couldn't move. _At least this is better than breaking them,_ she thought. _Where am I?_ She wanted so desperately to look around her surroundings, but couldn't. So instead she struggled against the restraints.

"You're awake," A kind voice said. Haruhi could hear the footsteps coming closer and braced herself for any beatings to come. But to her surprise, the man just removed the blindfold and gag allowing her to see and talk. First she looked at the man in front of her. He was quite handsome. He had blonde hair and gray eyes, and he stood about the same height at her fiancée. Although he didn't look Japanese. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, my name is Aiden Miller. What is your name?" Aiden asked. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, soon to be Haruhi Suoh." Haruhi replied. She felt like she could trust this man, even though she didn't know him he seemed kind. "You're engaged?" Aiden asked, "Yes, I'm to be married in less than a week." Haruhi replied. "I see, I'm sorry this had to happen to you, then." Aiden said sadly. "What had to happen?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, by orders of Lady Éclair, you have been kidnapped, and I'm sadly unable to let you go, or I would have already. You seem like a very nice girl." Aiden said sadly. "Wait, Éclair?! As in, Tamaki's ex fiancée?!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Indeed, and now, I want revenge." A voice came from the door. Haruhi looked up and gasped when she saw Éclair standing there with a wicked smile on her face. "Aiden, gag the girl again." Éclair commanded.

"I'm sorry," Aiden said sincerely before placing the gag inside her mouth once more. "Did you really think you could get away with taking my Tamaki away from me? Like I wouldn't be back to take what's mine?" Éclair asked. "Take off the so she can speak." She commanded. Aiden took away the gag once more. "You can't claim people, Éclair. He isn't yours. He's a human being not a toy, and he loved me, not you." Haruhi said.

"Gag her." Éclair commanded. Th gag was again placed gently in her mouth. "Haruhi that is where you are stupidly wrong. Tamaki was mine from the beginning. I knew I could lure him in, I just had to pull him out of a fantasy world. You however, trapped him in it." Éclair said, shaking her head. "If you really loved him, you would give him a choice." Haruhi went to speak but it came out in mumbles because of the gag that she had forgotten about.

"Ungag her." Éclair demanded, wanting to know what she was saying. "Éclair, please let me go. If I know anything about love, you want the other person to be happy. No matter what pain it causes you, and doing this would only tear a hole deeper in Tamaki-senpai's heart. Do you really want to do that to him?" Haruhi asked. "No, but, I don't know what else to do," Éclair said, falling to the ground. "Untie me please, Aiden." Haruhi asked.

Aiden nodded and untied the girl, who went to comfort Éclair. "What can I do if the man I loves doesn't love me?" She whispered, loud enough for Haruhi to hear. "You can wish him the best. Move on, and hope one day you will find someone who makes you equally happy." Haruhi replied. "Your wise words have saved you again, Haruhi." Éclair said. "I can let you go, but, can I ask something in return?" She asked.

"Anything!" Haruhi exclaimed, shocked that her plan succeeded. "Please, be my friend. I've never actually had a friend who would comfort me after doing this to them." Éclair asked. "Of course, Éclair. If I can befriend the mother of my crush, then I can do the same to you." Haruhi said with a smile. "Alright, let's go back to your home. You can call the others." Éclair said with a smile. "I don't have my phone…" Haruhi said sheepishly.

"That's alright! Borrow mine, as a friend!" Éclair replied, pulling out her phone and handing it to her. She thanked god that Tamaki had her stay up all night so that she memorized his number. She quickly put it in and called. He picked up before it even rang, and he did not sound too happy at all. "Éclair! Where the hell are you?! Is Haruhi hurt?! I swear to god if you did anything to her!" He yelled.

"Gesh, Senpai, your hurting my ears, shut up." Haruhi said playfully. "Haruhi!" Tamaki gasped, "Are you alright?! Are you dead?! GUYS! HARUHI'S A GHOST!" Tamaki shouted. "Haru-chan died?!" Hunny exclaimed. "No way!" The twins exclaimed. "GUYS! Please, stop being ridiculous! I'm not dead, because I'm talking to you. And I'm not a ghost either, because they obviously don't exist." Haruhi yelled. Éclair couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Sorry Haruhi, where are you? Why are you using Éclair's phone?" Tamaki asked. "Éclair and I have come to an understanding. Oh, and she's coming to our wedding as the maid of honor." Haruhi added. "What?!" Tamaki and Éclair exclaimed in unison. "I am? Really?" Éclair asked. "Of course, your my only friend that a girl." Haruhi replied. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Éclair exclaimed, hugging Haruhi. "No problem!" Haruhi laughed.

"But Éclair is bringing me home right now, I'll be there soon, alright?" Haruhi said. "Okay," Tamaki replied, "Oh, and Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked. "Yes?" He replied, "Can I stop calling you Tamaki-senpai? Now that we're engaged." Haruhi asked. "I'd love if you did that." Tamaki replied. "Okay, Tamaki, love you." She said with a smile. "Love you too." Tamaki replied. They hung up and Éclair drove her home.

 **That's it! Longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! Because remember, I'll update once the chapter gets reviewed, alright? See ya next time! *waves like a model* Bye!**


	6. Dress Hunting & Thunderstorms

**Welcome back! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! I know I've enjoyed writing it, and thanks so much for the review! Sorry it took so long to update, I've had writers block! Please remember to review for the next one!**

Haruhi chatted with Éclair while she drove her home. She expected Tamaki to be there, and not to her surprise, he was waiting outside the door. As soon as she opened it she was tackled into a hug. "Haruhi! I was worried sick!" Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi smiled, "Tamaki, I can't breathe," She whispered. "Tamaki, you don't want to kill your fiancée before you get married." Kyoyo said calmly as he lifted up his glasses.

Tamaki laughed a little and let Haruhi go. "I missed you Haruhi, don't scare me like that again, alright?" Tamaki told her. Haruhi giggled and hugged him, "Okay, Tamaki." She replied. "I love you," Tamaki said. "I love you too." Haruhi replied. Tamaki let her go and went to Éclair, who watched him for a little bit before looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, Tamaki," Éclair said. "I never wanted to hurt you, I just wanted to be with you. She added.

"I fell in love with you before I met you, with your mother's description, I told myself, 'That's the man I want' and I guess I got carried away." She gasped when Tamaki pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Éclair, for bringing Haruhi back to me." He said. "You're welcome, Tamaki." Éclair replied. "So, Éclair, since your now part of my wedding, do you want to come dress shopping with me?" Haruhi asked, Éclair looked up, eagerness in her eyes.

"What, you don't want to?" Haruhi asked. "No, no! I'd be happy to go with you!" Éclair replied. Haruhi laughed, "Alright but guys I'm gonna go to sleep, alright?" Haruhi said. "Okay, goodnight Haruhi." Everyone replied, waving her off to bed. She smiled and waved back before entering her room. She fell on her bed with a slump and sighed as she sat there. "Man, how long has today been?" She asked herself, sighing and rolling to her side.

 _-=The Next Morning=-_

-KNOCK-

-KNOCK-

-KNOCK-

Haruhi moaned and turned to face the door. "Who is it?" She mumbled loud enough for the other person to hear. "Honey, its daddy!" Ranka replied, "Can I come in?" Haruhi stood up, yawning. "Yea, Dad, come on in." Haruhi replied. Ranka opened the door and smiled widely at his daughter. "Your fiancée fell asleep on the couch, he said he was too worried to leave. I have to say, that man has earned my respect." Her father said with a nod.

"Really? You aren't just saying that?" Haruhi asked, looking at him skeptically. "I'm serious. Last night he showed how much he truly cared about you." Ranka replied, smiling. "And anyone who cares for my daughter almost as much as I do, earns my respect any day." He added. Haruhi smiled at her father. Unexpectedly, Haruhi hugged her father happily. "Thanks Dad," She said with a smile. "I just want you to be happy, Haruhi." Ranks replied.

She let her father go so that he could go to work and she got dressed herself. She got in the one piece dress the she wore the day the Host Club visited her house for the first time. She left the room and a surprisingly good smell entered her nostrils. "Tamaki, what are you doing?" She asked as she entered the kitchen to see Tamaki hard at work cooking. "Well, after all that happened yesterday, I thought you could use a break." Tamaki replied lovingly.

"Thanks Tamaki," Haruhi replied, sitting at the table in awe. Tamaki had made her pancakes and eggs for breakfast with a side of milk. "Since when can you cook?" Haruhi asked. "My Mother taught me soon after she came back." Tamaki replied. "Oh, Anne taught you? That's nice of her." Haruhi said. "My mother taught me all that I know as well." She added, looking at her food with a smile on her face. Tamaki stopped eating and looked up at her.

"You know Haruhi, once we get married, my Mother won't accept you calling her Anne." Tamaki told her. "What would I call her then?" Haruhi asked. "Why, Mom, or Mother." Tamaki replied with a smile. "How do you know?" Haruhi asked. "Well, when Mother came back she stayed with me in the second Suou mansion. She always told me that she wouldn't allow anyone to be my bride unless it was you." Tamaki explained.

"She was set on having you as a daughter." Tamaki finished, looking up at his fiancée. "Thanks Tamaki," She said with a smile. He smiled back and they finished soon finished breakfast and Tamaki helped Haruhi clean up. "Oh, I got to get to the wedding dress shop! I'm meeting Anne and Éclair there!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Do you need me to drive you?" Tamaki asked. "No, you need to go suit shopping, don't you?" Haruhi asked.

"I do, I need to meet up with Hikaru, Kauru and Kyoyo." He replied. "Okay, I'll see you later!" Haruhi said. She stood on her toes and gave Tamaki a kiss on the cheek before leaving. After a little while Tamaki left to leaving the house empty and quiet. Haruhi took a cab to the dress shop where she was supposed to meet Éclair and Anne. When she arrived she smiled to see the two sitting outside the store, waiting for her with a smile on their face.

Haruhi stepped out of the car and after paying the man she went to say hi to her friends. "Hey Anne, hey Éclair!" Haruhi greeted. "Hey Haruhi!" Anne replied. "Hello," Éclair said, smiling. "Come on, we can't shop out here, can we?" Haruhi asked, pulling the two inside. They stopped at a table and soon a lady walked over to them. "Hello, are you Miss Fujioka, soon to be Suou?" The lady asked. "Yep, that's me!" Haruhi replied.

"We have three dresses for you to try on, two twins came in and picked them out." The lady said with a smile. "Uh-oh," Haruhi sighed, making Anne chuckle. "Come on now, let's try number one!" The lady said, pulling Haruhi into a changing room. The first one was beautiful, it was a white dress that followed the lines of Haruhi's body down to the legs, where it stopped leaving just enough room to walk safely without tripping and dying.

"Wow," Anne awed when Haruhi stepped out. "That's beautiful, Haruhi." Éclair said with a smile. "I know, it's just the right mixture of princess and classy!" Haruhi exclaimed. "I'm still going to try on the others though." She added, walking back into the changing room. The second dress was more on the princess side, although it to was beautiful. It was puffy with sparkles on the top and on the bottom was a beautiful lase.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Anne awed. "It's beautiful." Éclair said with a smile. "Thank you, I'm going to try on the last one." Haruhi replied, stepping back into the changing room. The last dress was a classy type one that went a little farther than her knees. It was strapless and looked more like a party dress than a wedding one. "You look beautiful." Anne said, "I agree," Éclair replied. "This one is out for me," Haruhi said.

"But I can't choose between the first and second one," She added. "I like the first one." Anne said. "Me too, I think you looked best in that one." Éclair replied. "Okay, then let's get that one." Haruhi agreed. They quickly paid for the dress and went outside. "Haruhi!" Tamaki called from his car. "Tamaki? What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, hiding the bag so that Tamaki doesn't see her dress. Tamaki smiled at her, "I came to pick you up!" He replied.

"But what about the dress?" Haruhi asked. "Put it in the trunk, I won't peek!" Tamaki replied. "Okay," Haruhi replied. "Mother, would you like a ride home?" Tamaki asked. "Sure, I'll see you later Éclair," Anne replied, stepping into the car with Tamaki and Haruhi. Haruhi waved off Éclair and they drove off. "Did you have fun Haruhi?" Tamaki asked his fiancée. "I did, I think I got super lucky with the dress too!" Haruhi replied.

Tamaki smiled at her as they drove away. "Master Tamaki, are we bringing Mistress Haruhi to her home?" The driver asked. Tamaki opened his mouth to answer, but the roaring sounds of thunder interrupted him. Haruhi's eyes grew as large as saucers when she heard the noise. "I D-didn't know there was an s-storm…" She stammered. "Please take us straight to the Suou mansion." Tamaki asked the driver, who nodded.

"The mansion?" Haruhi asked. "Yes, I can't leave you alone tonight, so we'll go to my mansion and you can stay the night there." Tamaki replied. Haruhi was about to say no, but the roar of thunder echoed in her head as she flung herself in Tamaki's arms. "Okay," She mumbled. Tamaki petted her hair, which was getting to be shoulder length now, telling her it was going to be alright. They soon arrived at Tamaki's home and they stepped out of the car.

Tamaki told his mother to get the dress from the car as he ran Haruhi inside. He was carrying her while she held her face to his chest in fear. He brought her to the living room and sat her on the couch. He waved to one of the maids that passed to get their attention. "Please bring some headphones for Haruhi, she's scared of lightning." He asked. The maid nodded with a smile as she left the room. "Thank you Tamaki," Haruhi mumbled.

"No problem Haruhi, besides, you are my wife." Tamaki replied with a smile. Just then the maid arrived and Tamaki grabbed the headphones before thanking her. He put them over Haruhi's ears and played the music as loud as it could go. He grabbed a tablecloth and tied it over her eyes to block the lightning. "Thank you Tamaki, this is much better." Haruhi said, smiling. "I'll stay here all night Haruhi, don't worry." Tamaki said as a flash of lightning made her flinch.

 **That chapter went on a little longer than I thought it would. But anyway, please don't forget to review!**


	7. The Supermarket

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter because of your amazing support! So please enjoy what you've earned and don't forget to review for another chapter!**

Haruhi woke up confused in a very expensive looking bed. "This isn't home," Haruhi said out loud as she heard the shower turn on. That's when she realized that she had no clothes on. "What happened last night?" she asked as she jumped out of bed. She got dressed quickly before feeling woozy and falling. "Haruhi! Are you alright?!" Tamaki asked, emerging from the bathroom just in time to see Haruhi fall.

"I think so, but Tamaki, what happened last night?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki's face went red as he helped Haruhi to her feet. "Well, um, we, had, I mean, we, umm," Tamaki stammered, looking to the ground trying to hide his tomato red face. "Oh, we had sex?" Haruhi asked, getting the hint. Tamaki shook his head, "Um, yeah," He said, still flushed. "At least were getting married," Haruhi said, shrugging it off as she walked to the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked, following her like a trained puppy. "Well, at least we know we're only committing to eachother, we knew it would happen eventually." Haruhi replied, brushing her teeth. "I guess so," Tamaki said, walking to the kitchen. Haruhi came down right after she took a shower. She had on a light pink dress that she found awaiting for her on the bed. "Haruhi, you look beautiful." Tamaki said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Tamaki," Haruhi replied, sitting down to eat. "Wow," She awed, looking around at the food. "Hello, Mother!" Tamaki said, waving at the door. Haruhi looked over to see Anne smiling at them as she sat down. "Hey, Anne." Haruhi said, smiling. "I heard a lot of noises coming from the bedroom," She said with a grin spreading across her face. In response both Haruhi and Tamaki blushed, then looked down at their food, studying it.

Anne chuckled at their response knowing what had happened. After a little while Haruhi decided to go home to make sure her dad was okay. "I'll come with." Tamaki said, they both just wanted to get away from Tamaki's mother. "Alright," Haruhi replied, getting her shoes on. As soon as they were ready they rushed out the door and into the car. "That was awkward," Haruhi chuckled as they sat got Tamaki's car.

"I guess I can see how she heard," Tamaki said, his face turning a bit red. "What do you mean?" Haruhi asked. "Well, you were kind of, um, loud," Tamaki replied, his face going redder. "Whatever." Haruhi said, throwing her purse at him, "Just take me home." Tamaki picked up her purse and handed it back to her. "Driver, please take us to Haruhi's home." Tamaki told the driver. The driver nodded as he started the car and drove away.

After a little while they arrived. "See you tomorrow Tamaki." Haruhi said. "What do you mean?" Tamaki asked, looking confused, he didn't remember scheduling a meet up. "The wedding's tomorrow, remember?" Haruhi said. "Oh, yea, I forgot, this is our last day before we become a married couple!" Tamaki said. "And my last day as a Fujioka!" Haruhi said. "That's right," Tamaki replied with a grin. Haruhi smiled as well and kiss Tamaki on the lips.

Haruhi waved the limo off and then went inside. She looked around for her father but instead found a note attached to the fridge. _Haruhi, Had to go to work, see you tonight, Dad,_ Haruhi sighed as she read the note. She ripped it away and threw it into the trash can. "I guess I'll go shopping," Haruhi sighed. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Haruhi turned to answer it, but before she could, the door flew off its hinges, surprising Haruhi.

The whole Host Club came running in, except for Kyoyo and Mori, who came in quite calmly. "Haruhi! Sorry for the door! We'll fix it! But we heard you were going shopping! We wanna go to!" The twins exclaimed in unison. _H-How did they hear me?_ Haruhi thought, frozen with shock. She soon regained her mind when Tamaki walked over and stared into her eyes worriedly. "Fine, you guys can come," She said.

"Yay!" The twins cheered, rushing out the broken door. Haruhi sighed and chuckled a bit by their reaction, and Tamaki just took her hand and dragged her out the door frame. Hunny jumped on Mori's shoulders and they walked calmly out the door. "Tamaki, I can walk by myself, you know, I don't need you to drag me along." Haruhi said, trying to break free of Tamaki's grasp. "Oh, I know, I just don't want to let go." Tamaki replied, tightening his grip.

Haruhi sighed and allowed him to pull her to the store. The twins followed close behind, hands folded behind there head as they walked. Mori and Honey walked behind the twins, Hunny was throwing his bunny Usa-chan in the air on Mori's shoulders. Every once in a while the little bunny would fall on the floor, and Mori would pick it up and give it back to the teary-eyed Hunny, who would smile in appreciation before repeating the steps.

From the looks of it, they looked like a bunch of street performers. Haruhi smiled as she caught up to Tamaki, even though she would never admit it, she was happy that she met the Host Club. That she broke that vase and became what Tamaki called the "Host Club's Dog" before becoming a host herself. Tamaki looked over to his fiancée, "Why are you smiling?" Tamaki asked her. "No reason, just thinking." Haruhi replied.

Soon they arrived at the supermarket, and what was supposed to be a quick trip to get some food turned into a tour of a "Commoners supermarket" led by Haruhi. While the twins oohed and awed at all of the candies, Tamaki went with Haruhi to help with the groceries. "What's next on the list, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "I didn't bring a list, Tamaki. I was just about to go write one but you guys came and broke down my door," Haruhi replied.

"I'll fix it, don't worry." Tamaki replied. Then, they heard a phone ringing. "Oh, that's me," Haruhi said, pulling her cell phone out of her purse. "Hey Dad," She said when she answered it. "Where are you?! Have you been kidnapped again?! OHROCHI HAS RETURNED!" Her father screamed loud enough for Tamaki to hear. "I'm at the store Dad, not kidnapped." Haruhi replied. Haruhi ended the call after a saying "Mm-Hm," and "Yep," A few times.

When she ended the call, Tamaki chuckled a bit, but stopped when Haruhi threw an annoyed glance his way. After a little while they managed to find the rest of the club. Hunny and Mori were in the cake section, Kyoyo was sitting in a corner on his laptop, and the twins were still eyeing the interesting candies. Soon everyone was rallied up and Haruhi was free to leave. Haruhi looked a bit confused when she saw a limo in front of her home.

She looked to her friends, they all shook their heads saying it wasn't theirs. This was when Haruhi began to worry a bit, but shook it off as she went up the stairs. Tamaki followed right next to her, gripping her hand protectively. Haruhi waited at the door until the group caught up, putting her finger to her lips to tell them to shut up. The repeated the action, and Haruhi nodded and looked back at the door.

She sucked in her breath and after another reassuring squeeze of her hand from Tamaki, she opened the door.

 **So, who do you think was waiting inside? Are thy a friend, or a foe? Find out next chapter! See yea!**


	8. Authors Note: UPDATE COMING SOON!

OMG! I'm SO SORRY for not updating in so long! I promise I'm working on it right now, I just got back from my aunts and uncles, whom had no internet whatsoever! So I couldn't update AT ALL! I'm so sorry, I promise the next chapter will be up soon!


	9. The Wedding, And A Secret

**Hey! Excited to find out what happens after the cliffy I left you on?! I KNOW I AM! Thank you for the reviews, I was starting to think you forgot about me! :'( But I'm glad you didn't! So, please, enjoy and don't forget to review for more! Okay, I'll stop talking, or, typing, I guess, so that you can read!**

Haruhi let the air out when she saw Tamaki's men standing in her home and no one else. She sent a death glare to Tamaki that said, "You dead meat for scaring me like that!" The look made Tamaki hide behind Kyoyo. **(Was it worth it? HA, HA! Totally fooled you into thinking it was bad! LOL! Anyway, sorry for the rude interruption, ONWARD!)** "Lady Haruhi, We have placed your wedding dress safely in the bedroom." One of the men said.

"Uh, alright," Haruhi replied, taking off her shoes. Everyone else did the same, and Haruhi looked behind her and glared at everybody. "Why are you taking off your shoes?" She asked. The group froze in their tracks, "Uh, because we wanted to come in for a visit," Tamaki replied. "NO! It's late, and I'm tired! I'm going to bed!" Haruhi shouted. The Host Club quickly put their shoes back on and leaped to the door. Haruhi sighed and closed it.

Haruhi walked to her room and saw her beautiful wedding dress sitting on her bed. She went over to pick it up, tracing the linings of it with her fingers. "You'll look amazing it that, Haruhi." Ranka said from the doorway. "Thanks Dad," Haruhi replied, smiling as she placed it in her closet. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Haruhi told her father before shutting the door. Haruhi got out her pj's and quickly changed.

She placed her clothes in the hamper in her room and laid down on her bed. "I'm getting married tomorrow," She told herself with a chuckle. "And to Tamaki Suou, I never thought I'd see the day," And with that thought, Haruhi into a dreamless sleep.

 _-=Time Skip: Wedding Time=-_

 _-=Tamaki's Room=-_

Tamaki looked in the mirror as he tied his tie into a knot. Smiling at his reflection, he also took a red rose and clipped it to his jacket. Once he was done, he turned around and smiled at his best man, Kyoyo. "How do I look?" Tamaki asked, striking a "Princely Pose". Kyoyo looked away from his laptop, and nodded his head in approval before looking back down. "Kyoyo~!" Tamaki whined, "You're not supposed to do work!"

Kyoyo chuckled a bit, "What am I supposed to do then?" He asked, looking away from his laptop once again. "You're supposed to give me advice and congratulate me!" Tamaki replied. "Fine, Tamaki, you look amazing but you should think about changing the tie." Kyoyo said. And just like that, Kyoyo sent off Tamaki's wedding jitters, and he started running around screaming. "OH NO! THE TIE IS WRONG! EVERYTHINGS RUINED!" He shouted.

Kyoyo watched the nervous groom run around in circles before reaching out and grabbing his collar as he ran by him. "Calm down Tamaki, you don't want the bride to hear you. You'll freak her out." Kyoyo warned. "You're right, it's just a tie, nothing bad, I'm freaking out over nothing, right?" Tamaki asked, looking to his friend for support. "That right, now take a deep breath." Kyoyo replied. Tamaki nodded and took three deep breaths.

 _-=Haruhi=-_

Haruhi was having a rough time. Even worse was that she could hear the groom freaking out in the next room. She had a pile of new dumped on her that wasn't good at all. First, her flowers would show up late. Then the pianist went into labor and they needed to find a new one. And then, all hell broke loose when she heard from Hunny that Ohrochi was at the ceremony. Now she was to, freaking out. Everything was going wrong at this stupid wedding.

"Éclair, please do something!" Haruhi begged the girl sitting next to her, trying to calm her down. "Haruhi, calm down, this is just the wedding jitters! Even Tamaki is going through it! Can't you hear him freaking out in the other room?" Éclair said. Haruhi couldn't help but giggle as she listened closely to where her husband was at. From the sounds of it, someone told him his tie was bad and he was freaking out about it.

"Okay, I'm calm," Haruhi said, standing back up. She walked over to the mirror and looked inside, smiling. She loved the dress she picked out, and usually she wasn't the type for dresses like this. She sighed happily when the noise on the other side of the wall died down a bit. There was a soft knock on the door, and Haruhi happily opened it. "Hey Haruhi," Anne said, smiling. "You look beautiful." She complemented as she walked in the room.

"How's Tamaki on a scale of 1 to 10?" Haruhi asked, almost scared to hear the answer. "I'd say and 8." Anne replied with a soft chuckle. "Well, I'm most likely on the same level." Haruhi admitted. Everyone in the room laughed and Haruhi looked up annoyed. "I'm sorry, there's just no way that your worse than my son," Anne said with a another small laugh. Then another knock was heard and instead of waiting for Haruhi they burst through the door.

"Haruhi!" Ranka exclaimed, running up and hugging his daughter. "Dad, you're in a suit," Haruhi noted, accepting the hug. "Yep! Since I'm walking you down the aisle as a _father_ that I should dress for the part!" Her father beamed. "Alright," Haruhi replied wirily. "The wedding is starting," A man said from the door. Haruhi gasped, "Oh my god! It's starting! Dad, we've got to go!" She exclaimed, grabbing her Rankas arm.

 _-=Tamaki in the Chapel=-_

Everyone watched anxiously for Haruhi to walk out the door. Tamaki stood at the end, looking as pale as a ghost, showing his nervousness and fear in front of everyone. "Do you think she ditched me, Kyoya?" He whispered to the best man. "No, she wouldn't do that." Kyoya replied. "How do you know? She might freak out, or maybe her father talked her into leaving, you know how much he hates me!" Tamaki was stopped when the doors flew open and Haruhi walked out.

Tamaki almost fainted when he saw her in her wedding dress. _She's… she's so cute…_ he thought as she walked, arms linked with her father. The music played as Haruhi walked up to where her fiancée stood, she tried not to giggle when his jaw dropped open when she walked in. She finally decided to speed up a bit, wondering why they decided to have their wedding at the mile-long chapel. She arrived and Ranka glared at Tamaki before handing him his daughter's hand.

"You better take care of her, Suou." He mumbled before walking away. "You have nothing to worry about, sir." Tamaki replied as he helped his bride up the stairs. The priest continued the wedding, doing his preaching things. Soon, it came to where they had to say their vows, and Tamaki went first. "Haruhi, even if our meeting was really weird, and I kinda called you a dog as well," The crowd laughed a bit when he paused.

"But, I knew from the moment I figured out you were a girl, that I loved you. And I always carried that with me through our toughest moments as a Host. The beach, the visit at your home when your father threw me to a wall," Another small laughter lifted in the crowd as Haruhi smiled to. "And even when you were kidnapped, I never gave up hope to find you. Because I love you, Haruhi, and I will always love you no matter what." He finished.

Haruhi smiled as she said her vows. "Tamaki, I may have thought you were kinda childish back in high school," Haruhi had to stop because Tamaki became teary eyed and pouted in a corner. "Tamaki, not at our wedding!" Haruhi moaned, walking over to him. The Host Club laughed, "This was expected from someone like him," Kauru chuckled. Soon Haruhi managed to make Tamaki feel better, and they walked back and she continued.

"Anyway, even back then, there was always a small part of me that knew what I want, I wanted you. And even though you walked in on me changing," The crowd laughed more as Tamaki blushed. "It's not like I saw anything!" He said, defending himself. "Yes, but you still did walk in on me changing, but that's not important, what is, is that I tried to think of the best vows, but instead, I'm saying this." Haruhi continued.

"Tamaki Suou, when you tried to leave us, which by the way, is still the dumbest thing you've done," More laughter as Tamaki smiled, "I knew, right then that this was not friendship I felt for you, I knew I loved you, and that you loved me, because you chose me over your mother, the woman of your life. So because of that, I loved you, and I will always love you, I vow it." Haruhi finished, smiling. "You may now kiss the bride," The priest said.

Tamaki blushed as he bent down and gave Haruhi a small kiss. They turned to face the crowd, who all cheered happily. The rest of the celebration went great, however, they had no idea they were being watched. "They seem so happy," Ohrochi said. "I'd hate to ruin their fun times, but, then again, I wouldn't." Ohrochi knew there was a little someone growing inside of Haruhi that she was keeping secret, all he had to do was find the right moment.

 **All done! I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY that it took me so long to update! I hope you enjoyed it, bye!**


	10. The Honeymoon, A Secrets Revealed

**Hello! I'm back to updating after each review! So please enjoy and don't forget to review for another chapter** **!**

 _-=The Honeymoon=-_

As they drove away from the wedding, Haruhi had the sudden urge to puke. _Not morning sickness! I think I ate too much,_ Haruhi thought as she looked to her new husband. "Honey, is there a bucket in here?" Haruhi asked, trying to smile but covering her mouth instead. "Haruhi!" Tamaki gasped, going behind the seats and pulling out a bucket. "Here," He said, holding it out to her. Haruhi threw up all the delicious food she had eaten at her wedding.

She finally finished and leaned back in her seat, _I think I need to tell him now,_ she thought. "Are you alright Haruhi? Do you need to see a doctor?" Tamaki asked, looking worriedly at his new wife. "No, I'm fine, but Tamaki, I think there's something you should know," Haruhi replied, sitting up a bit and looked at her husband. "Now, promise not to freak out when I tell you." She commanded. "Why would I freak out?" Tamaki asked.

"Just promise you won't!" She said again, rolling her eyes. "Alright, I promise I won't freak out." Tamaki replied. "Alright, Tamaki, you remember the night of the thunderstorm?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki blushed a bit then nodded. "Well, that morning when I went home, I threw up. I thought it was just me eating too much or something, but then it happened again. I chose to ignore it, until I was late for my period." Haruhi said, looking closely at Tamaki.

When he looked as clueless as ever, Haruhi sighed and continued. "Well, when I was late, I started to worry, so I went to the drugstore and I bought, a, um," Haruhi let the sentence fall, hoping he'd connect the dots. "What did you buy?" Tamaki asked, making Haruhi face palm. "I bought a pregnancy test!" She finally said. Tamaki went pale, and silence filled the car. Finally, Tamaki cleared his throat. "What was the results?" He asked.

"They were, um, positive," Haruhi finished, looking at her husband for any sign of him freaking out. He just turned ghost pale and hugged her. Confused, she hugged him back. "Tamaki, there's a baby in there, she needs air!" She finally said after the hug became tighter. Tamaki stopped and looked at her. "She? It's a girl?" He asked, looking a bit more alive. Haruhi laughed a little, smiling at her husband, glad he was excited.

"Oh, I'm not sure, but something in the back of my mind is telling me it's a girl." Haruhi said, smiling. "Haruhi, I'm so sorry," Tamaki said. Haruhi looked confused. "For what?" She asked. "I got you pregnant, all because I was careless." He replied looking down. "Hey, it's alright. I'm moving into the Suou mansion, remember? We'll get through this together." Haruhi replied, taking his hand. "So you want to keep the baby?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" She replied. "She's my child! Even better, _our_ child! Even if it's early, I'm excited to be a family with you!" Haruhi nudged him a bit, as if saying, "You're a real idiot sometimes," That made Tamaki laugh. He hugged her once more. "I'm excited too." He said. "Who all knows?" Tamaki asked. "Well, somehow Kyoya-senpai found out, he set up an appointment for her, and then you know now, and so do I." Haruhi replied.

"Wait, how did Kyoya figure it out?" Tamaki asked. "I don't know, one day he just showed up saying he was going to help me pack, then while we were packing he said, 'So, how many weeks along are you?' It freaked me out." Haruhi replied, doing her best Kyoya impression which made Tamaki laugh. "So, do you have any baby names picked out?" Tamaki asked. "Well, so far I've brought it down to three girl names. Kazumi, Mayoko, and Suki." She replied with a smile.

"Any boy names?" Tamaki asked. "So far, I really like the name Masaaki." Haruhi thought, rubbing her belly. "I think those are great names for a baby." Tamaki replied with a smile. "So, how long have you been pregnant?" He asked. "Well, I figured it out about two weeks ago, but it could have been longer." Haruhi replied. "Well, no matter what, I'll always be by your side." He replied. Then Tamaki got down on his knees, placing a hand on Haruhi's belly.

"Don't you worry little one," He said, "Daddy will always protect you." He smiled as, then his face went pale when Haruhi felt flutters in her stomach. "It, it moved!" He exclaimed. "Tamaki, I'd appreciate if you didn't call our baby an 'it'." Haruhi said. "Sorry," He replied, smiling at her belly. Soon they arrived at their honeymoon vacation spot. The driver helped move everything out of the car while Haruhi and Tamaki went for a walk.

"So, how are we going to tell the others?" Tamaki asked. "Um, I haven't really thought about that. I mean, I had to threaten to kill Kyoya so he wouldn't tell you." Haruhi replied. "Really? That sounds more like a twin type of move, threatening to tell me." Tamaki replied. "Well, he said something about how you deserve to know about your child. He said I had until after the honeymoon to tell you or he'd do it for me." Haruhi said, sighing.

"Well, you met the deadline." Tamaki said, smiling. "Yeah, but I'm getting kinda hungry, wanna go back and eat? It's almost dinnertime anyway." Haruhi asked. "Sure, let's go, you're eating for two now." Tamaki said. "More like I'm puking for two, every time I eat I throw up, it's been hard to keep it a secret from my Dad." Haruhi replied. "Why keep it a secret?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi sighed and looked at her husband.

"Tamaki, he only just gained respect from you, imagine what he's going to do when he finds out." Haruhi replied. With the last sentence, Tamaki went pale, "Y-yea, I think it should stay a secret, at least until you start to show," Tamaki stammered. Haruhi laughed and pulled him to the house. By that time, it was already very late, so they ate and went to bed right after. All the while, Ohrochi was watching, smiling as he knew soon, it would be time to put his plan in action.

 **There you go! Next chapter, because you earned it! Please enjoy and don't forget to review for the next one! What do you think Ohrochi is planning? One a scale from 1 to 10, how bad do you think it will be? Review and find out, maybe tell me what you're thinking too, I like to see your thoughts and how close you are to the truth, it's fun!**


	11. Ohrochi's Return

**Hi! Welcome back! Thanks for the review! I love that you're enjoying this story! It's getting as popular as the first one! So please enjoy, and don't forget, REVIEW FOR MORE!**

 _-=Back Home=-_

Haruhi smiled when the limo Tamaki sent to pick her up arrived at her new home. The driver came around and opened the door for her, and she left the car with a quick thank you. Her husband was standing in front of the Suou mansion waiting for her with a huge smile plastered on his face. She ran up the steps and hugged Tamaki, who hugged her back. "How's the morning sickness?" Tamaki asked. "It's already done." Haruhi replied.

"Are you ready to tell the Host Club? I've already invited them for dinner." Tamaki replied with a smile. "Wait, what?!" Haruhi gasped, she didn't remember ever discussing this. "Oh, umm, surprise?" Tamaki stammered, trying to hide his fear. "Tamaki! You idiot!" Haruhi exclaimed, bolting in the house. "Well, that didn't go to well," Tamaki said to himself, still scared out of his mind. He just shrugged it off and went to plan the night.

"How could he do that without telling me?!" Haruhi exclaimed, falling onto a couch in the living room. She wanted to find a room, but instead she got lost and found the living area instead. She sighed, things were already weird between her and Hikaru, after he pleaded her not to get married. Now with the news of their baby, the tension would only get worse. She really didn't want to lose Hikaru's friendship, but it might be too late to salvage.

And plus, she knew that if Hikaru stopped being friends with her, Kauru would to. She'd lose two friends in one day, and she wanted to do anything possible to stop it. But she knew there was nothing she could do, unless she made herself not be pregnant for a day. But she couldn't do that to her baby. She'd hate herself for killing the child that Tamaki said he'd protect. And as if on cue, her husband walked in the room hesitantly.

"Haruhi, are you going to kill me?" He asked. "What kind of mother would I be if I killed my child's father?" She replied with a small smile. "Um, a bad one?" Tamaki asked. "Exactly." Haruhi said, standing up. "They Host Club will be here soon." Tamaki told her. "Alright, should I get dressed?" Haruhi asked. "Maybe, if you want to hide the bump," Tamaki replied. "I have a bump?! Is it noticeable?" Haruhi asked, looking down at her stomach.

It was true, they had been on their honeymoon for about three months, wanted to hide Haruhi's pregnancy, so because of that, a small bump had begun to appear. "Um, I don't know if I should answer that," Tamaki replied, scared of his wife. Her mood swings could get really severe, as once Haruhi had thrown a knife right by Tamaki's head when he said she looked fat. "Fine, I'll go get ready." Haruhi mumbled, walking away.

A maid brought Haruhi to the room she'd now be sharing with Tamaki. Her bags were already there, so Haruhi began to dig through them. She decided to wear jeans and a shirt with a coat to hide her bump. She left the room and hearing the commotion downstairs she knew her friends had arrived. She walked down the too-grand staircase and felt all eyes on her. She sent a death glare Tamaki's way, who gulped, before quickening her pace.

"Hey guys!" Haruhi greeted when she finally got to the bottom of the staircase. Mori had no expression on his face, and Kyoya was smiling. Hunny was jumping around excitedly, and the twins looked shocked about something. _What happen before I came down?_ Haruhi thought. "Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, hugging Haruhi. "Is it true what Tama-chan told us? Are you pregnant?" Hunny asked, making both Haruhi and Tamaki go pale.

 _So that's what happened,_ she thought as she went another death glare Tamaki's way. "Tamaki, if I wasn't pregnant right now, I would strangle you." She growled, not daring to meet Hikaru's eyes, in fear of what she would see. Tamaki gulped, and Haruhi cleared her throat before answering. "Yes, I am, I am three months in. That's the real reason why we invited you all here." She said. The sound of footsteps running away surprised her to look up.

As she suspected, Hikaru was storming out of the home, with Kauru chasing after him. "Hikaru, wait!" He exclaimed. Haruhi glared at Tamaki, who once again gulped. "Tamaki, you idiot! That was why I didn't want to tell this straight away!" She exclaimed, dashing upstairs. "Haruhi, wait!" Tamaki shouted, running after his wife. "Well, that went well." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. Everyone decide to wait for them before leaving.

Meanwhile, Haruhi sat in her and Tamaki's room crying. Soon she heard a knock at the door. "Haruhi, it's me, please let me in." Tamaki said from behind the door. "No, go away." Haruhi replied. "Haruhi, either way I'll get in, I have a maid here with the keys to the door." Tamaki said. "Please leave me alone, okay? I just need to be alone." Haruhi said. She heard Tamaki sigh. "Alright, but I'll need to get in there tonight." He said before walking off.

Suddenly, smoke appeared followed by an evil laugh. Haruhi froze, unable to speak and refusing to lift her head from her lap. "Look up, my pet." Ohrochi commanded. Haruhi slowly lifted her head to look at the man she feared. He had an evil smile, and Haruhi knew he was planning something, or already had a plan. "Stand, Haruhi." Ohrochi commanded once again. Haruhi slowly stood, pale faced and wrapped her arms around her belly.

"Now, don't scream, or talk." He said. Haruhi had to instantly shut up, and tightened her grip on her belly, around her child protectively. "Stay there, I need to write a note." Ohrochi said, smiling as he grabbed a pen from his pocket. Haruhi was scared, there was no way for Tamaki to come in even if he tried. She feared mostly for her child's life, because she knew that if she died, it would too. _I'll protect you, I promise,_ Haruhi thought.

Soon Ohrochi put down the pen. "Now, I'll unlock the door, you scream for Tamaki when I say so." Ohrochi said as he strolled over to the door. He unlocked it, then walked back to her, grabbing her elbow. "Now, scream." He commanded. "Tamaki! Help!" She screamed, and instantly she heard footsteps booming up the stairs. "Haruhi!" Tamaki said, opening the door, and gasping. "Ohrochi! Haruhi!" He exclaimed.

Ohrochi smiled as they disappeared. "Good luck, Suou." He said as they vanished. Tamaki dropped to his knee's just as Kyoya ran in. "Tamaki! What's wrong?!" He asked, kneeling down. "Haruhi's gone, Ohrochi, he came and they're both gone, my wife and unborn child." Tamaki whispered back. Kyoya stood up and noticed a white envelope on the bed. "Tamaki," He said, walking over and picking it up.

"It's addressed to you." He said, handing it to Tamaki. A shaking hand lifted and grabbed it from him, tearing it open and reading it.

 _Tamaki,_

 _You're foolish. Just because a silly contract is broken doesn't mean that I won't come back to claim what rightfully mine. Haruhi is with me now, and is about to be commanded to sign another contract. It states that you have until the end of her pregnancy to find her. If you don't, and the child is born, then not only will Haruhi belong to me once more, but I will also kill the child, right in front of both of you._

 _Good luck, Suou._

 _Ohrochi_

Tamaki crumbled up the letter and threw it to the wall. "You will not lay a finger on Haruhi or my baby." He whispered, standing up. "You won't take them away from me." He said, watching as Kyoya picked the letter back up and read it. "Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed, noticing more handwriting on the back. "What?" He asked, looking up from the letter. "The back! There's something written on it!" Tamaki replied, pointing.

 **That's it! You figured out my plan! Aren't I just evil? MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol, anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review for the next chapter! Bye!**


	12. The Hint, Haruhi's Confusion

**Hello! Welcome back to my amazing FanFic that has amazing fans! I'm so glad you all enjoy my story, and it just got good too! So please enjoy and don't forget to review for more!**

 _-=Tamaki=-_

"Haruhi's gone again?! Was it Éclair?" Kauru asked over the phone. "Yes, she's gone. But it wasn't Éclair, it was Ohrochi, he kidnapped her and our unborn child. He left me a letter to explain his plan, but it's hard to explain over the phone. So you have to come to Kyoya's, both of you. We need the whole Host Club for this." Tamaki explained. "I'll tell Hikaru, we'll be over shortly." Kauru replied before hanging up.

"The twins are coming now, Hunny, Mori, have you read the letter?" Tamaki asked. "Yes, we have." Mori replied flatly. "Will Haru-chan and the baby be okay?" Hunny asked. "Yes, we will find her." Tamaki replied. Suddenly the twins ran into the room, out of breath. "Where's Haruhi?!" Hikaru exclaimed. "We obviously don't know." Tamaki replied. "What are we going to do then?!" Hikaru demanded.

"Well, the letter has a hint on the back, I haven't read it yet though." Tamaki replied, grabbing the letter from Mori's hand. First he reread the front to the twins, who nodded, then he read the back.

 _I'm not to mean, so why not give you a hint?_

 _The room of music and a broken vase. That's where it began, and where the next hint awaits._

 _Good Luck Suou, let the games begin._

"Well, that hints easy enough. The hints in Music Room 3." Kyoya said. "Quickly, we need to go." Tamaki replied. The rest of the group nodded and gathered their things to leave. After a little while, they were out the door and in the Suou limo.

 _-=Haruhi=-_

Haruhi woke up on a very stiff bed. She looked around, and a throbbing pain in her head made her stiffen. "My pet is awake." Ohrochi said from the corner. Haruhi looked up, not recognizing the man in the corner. "Who… who are you?" She asked, confused of why this man made her fear for her life. A fluttering in her stomach made her look down, and she was surprised by the bump on her stomach. "Am I… pregnant? But how?" She asked. Ohrochi smiled, "The game just got interesting." He said.

"The game?" Haruhi asked. "Tell me, what do you remember?" Ohrochi asked. Haruhi closed her eyes, trying to picture any memory she may have. "I think, I remember a red haired cross dresser, and a blonde haired boy, Ranka and Tamaki, I call Tamaki Senpai, but, who am I?" Haruhi asked, opening her eyes. "Your name is Haruhi Fujioka. The red haired man would be your father, and the blonde, he's a nuisance." Ohrochi replied.

"How did this baby happen?" Haruhi asked, looking down and patting her stomach. "Doesn't matter, it's going to die as soon as it's born." Suddenly, Haruhi felt the need to be protective of her child, as a voice entered her mind. _"Don't you worry little one, Daddy will always protect you."_ "No! You won't touch her!" Haruhi exclaimed, trying to think of who said that, and who the father to her child was. "Ah, so you're having a girl?" Ohrochi asked.

"I-I, I don't know, I think its mothers instinct," Haruhi replied. "I don't remember much," She admitted. "Tell me who the father to your child is." Ohrochi commanded. "I don't remember." Haruhi replied almost instantly. "At least I know you're not lying now." Ohrochi replied. He threw a piece of bread in the cell. "I don't want that baby of yours to die in your stomach, I want the joy of killing it myself in front of your eyes." He said.

"Before I forget, come here." Ohrochi commanded. Haruhi obeyed and walked over to him. He pulled out come type of contract and set it down on a desk. "Sign it." He stated, holding out a pen. Haruhi stepped up and took it, signing the contract on a dotted line. "Good, now go eat." Ohrochi said, grabbing the contract and leaving. Instantly Haruhi dashed to the food and gobbled the piece of bread down. She was surprised by her hunger.

Once she finished, she went back to the bed and laid down. As she closed her eyes, she got a huge headache as a memory came flying back.

 _-=Flashback=-_

 _Haruhi walked down the hall to a door labeled, Music Room 3. 'And abandoned music room? It might be the only good place to study," she thought as she opened the door. Rose pedals came flying out and she saw six boys standing in front of her. "Welcome," They said in unison. "Oh wow it's a boy." Two twins said in unison. "Hikaru, Kauru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" A man with glasses asked._

" _Yea, but he's shy, he doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him." They replied in unison, shrugging. The man smiled, "Now that wasn't very polite," He said, Then he looked up and Haruhi. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor student." He said with a smile. 'Mr?' Haruhi thought, confused. "What?!" A blonde man exclaimed, "You must be Haruhi Fujioka!" He said, while Haruhi continued to try and open a jammed door._

" _You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about!" He added. She stopped and turned to face him, "H-How did you know my name?" She asked. "Why, your infamous, it's not every day a commoner gains interest into our academy." The man with glasses replied. 'Commoner?" She thought, amazed at how rich people could be so mean. "You must have an audacious nerve to find yourself in this school as an honor student." He added._

' _Audacious nerve?' She thought. "Well, uh, thank you, I guess," She said. "You're welcome!" The blonde man replied, placing his arm on her shoulders. "You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka!" He said. "You've showed the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy!" He exclaimed, raising his other hand in the air. Haruhi slowly started to walk away from the man as he babbled on about how hard it must be for her._

 _Finally he stopped and said, "We welcome you, poor person to our world of beauty!" while raising his hands in the air. "I'm out of here," She mumbled, walking back to the door. Then a small boy ran up. "Come back here Haru-chan!" He exclaimed, pulling her arm back. "You must be a super hero or something! That's so cool!" He exclaimed. "I'm not a super hero I'm an honor student." She replied. "And who are you calling Haru-chan?!" She shouted, scaring the boy and making him run off to a taller boy._

" _I never would have imagined the famous scholar, would be so openly gay." The blonde man said. "Openly what?" She questioned. "Now, tell me what guys you're into!" He exclaimed, pointing to the ceiling. "Do you like the strong, silent type, the boy Lolita, or how about the mischievous type? Or, the cool type?" He asked, making Haruhi super nervous as she backed away. "I-I, uh, it's not like that! I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" She said, backing away farther._

" _Or, maybe," The boy continued, raising her chin, "You're into a guy like me. What do you say?" He asked. Haruhi jumped out of his hold and bumped into a table that held a vase. She watched it fall to the ground and crash into several pieces "Aww," The twins said in unison from behind her. "We were going to feature that vase at an upcoming school auction!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Now you've done it commoner! The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen!" Kauru added._

" _What?! 8 million yen?!" Haruhi exclaimed, trying to do math in her head. "How many thousand yen is that?! How many thousands are in a million?!" She asked. "Uh, I'm gonna have to pay you back," She said, turning back to the twins. "With what money?" The twins asked in unison. "You can't even afford a school uniform!" They added. 'What's with that crubby outfit you've got on anyway?" Kauru asked as the man with glasses appeared._

" _What should we do Tamaki?" He asked the blonde as he picked up a piece of glass. "There's a saying you might of heard, Fujioka!" The blonde, named Tamaki, said, sitting down with a sudden change of attitude. "When in Rome, you should do as the Roman's do." He said, pointing to Haruhi. "Since you have no money, you can pay with your body!" He added, while Haruhi looked traumatized. "That means starting today, you're the host clubs dog!"_

 _-=End Of Flashback=-_

Haruhi's eyes shot open in confusion. "The, Host Club?" She muttered, rubbing her small bump. There was six boys, two twins, named Hikaru and Kauru, Tamaki, and then three other unknown ones. Suddenly, the memory of their names came into mind. The smaller one is Hunny, then the taller one is named Mori, their cousins. The one with glasses is named Kyoya, best friends with Tamaki. For some reason, when she thought of Tamaki, her heart ached, like in pain or lust.

"Who is Tamaki-senpai, to me?" She asked herself, confused.

 **Oh no! Haruhi's memory is gone! But it seems to be recovering quickly, except for her relationship with Tamaki. But let's all hope that she remembers soon! PROTECT THE BABY, HARUHI! Lol, anyway, please review for the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	13. The Escape Plan

**Hey! Welcome back! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! So please enjoy this one and don't forget to review for the next chapter!**

 _-=Tamaki=-_

Tamaki waited in the back seat of his limo for a long time while they drove to his old high school. Every once in a while, his impatience overtook him and he would command the driver to drive faster. "Tamaki, you need to calm down, we'll get both Haruhi and the baby back." Kyoya told him. "This man has gotten on my last nerve," He spat out, leaning against his seat. Hunny held Usa-chan closer to his chest as he put a hand on Tamaki's knee.

"Don't worry Tama-chan, Haru-chan is okay, I can feel it. And if Ohro-chan wants to kill the baby in front of yours and Haru-chan's eyes, he's going to feed and take care of her and her baby." Hunny assured him. "I guess you're right, but still, I watched them both disappear in front of my own eyes. I froze, I could have grabbed her, pulled her away, but I froze, and now because of that her life is in danger." Tamaki replied.

"That's an interesting concept." Kyoya said. "But even if you didn't freeze, you wouldn't have been able to get to her in time. She would have disappeared by then." He added. "Sir, we've arrived." The driver said. In a second Tamaki was outside the car awaiting for the others at the gate. "Hurry up!" He commanded, "We need to move faster, time's running out!" The Host Club groaned as they stepped out of the car.

They arrived at their old club in minutes as they walked in. "Alright everyone, search the room for the next clue." Tamaki commanded as they split up. Tamaki pulled out the hint from his back pocket and unfolded it. He reread it. He read the part about the vase twice before turning to the table where it used to sit. He walked over and what now replaced the vase was an envelope. "Guys! I think I found it!" He called to the club before snatching it off the table, tearing it open.

"But Tama-chan, there's a letter on the piano, to!" Hunny exclaimed, running over with another envelope. "It seems we all found an envelope." Kyoya said, spotting an envelope in each of the men's hands. "Well, let's read them and decide together which one is the real clue." Tamaki replied. The group nodded and handed the letters to Tamaki. Tamaki began reading each one, starting with his first.

 _Tamaki,_

 _Congrats, you figured out the easiest puzzle. However, this one will be much harder. There's more than one note, and half of them will tell you of Haruhi's condition, and half will tell you where the next clue is. This one will tell of Haruhi's condition. I'll say only two words: head injury._

 _Good luck, Suou._

 _Ohrochi._

"Head injury? What does that mean?" Hikaru asked. "It's obvious that Haruhi has sustained a type of head injury. Now read the next one Tamaki." Kyoya replied. Tamaki nodded, handing the letter to his best friend before tearing open the next one. He cleared his throat and began to read.

 _A place that always cold, with no wind. Two compartments store different types of foods. Search the room with marble tiles, you might be there for a while._

 _Good luck, Ohrochi._

"It's obvious that he's talking about a fridge." Kauru said. "Yes, now read the next one." Kyoya replied, snatching the letter from Tamaki. He nodded and opened the next letter.

 _One word: Memory._

Tamaki searched around the letter, trying to find something else. "Read the next one, idiot." Kyoya said as he grabbed the letter from Tamaki's hand so he could open a new one.

 _The loss of something great._

Tamaki raised his eyebrow at that one, but he just threw the letter to Kyoya and ripped open the next one.

 _A cold place that's almost frozen over. Hiding under Haruhi's craved food. Hey Tamaki, can you guess where I am?_

"That one is simple. With Haruhi being pregnant, she's always craving corned beef with strawberries." Tamaki said, handing the letter to Kyoya and moving on.

 _Stuck in a place that cold and icy, under Haruhi's craved food, I'm sure I've made myself clear. Only Haruhi's closest friend would know where the letter was stuck._

"Well, that it. We know that the next letter is in a freezer. But what about Haruhi's condition?" Tamaki asked, grabbing the letters that explained his wife's health. "I would guess that she's had a type of head injury, but I don't get what he meant by great loss," Kyoya replied. "I got it!" Hunny exclaimed, pointing to the air. "Haru-chan must have had a head injury that made her lose her memory of us!" He said.

"Your right, Hunny!" Tamaki replied, standing up. "Wait… if she lost memory of us… wouldn't that mean that she lost memory of you to, Boss?" Hikaru said. With that, Tamaki's face went pale. "She… She doesn't remember me?" He asked in disbelieve. "We just need to work extra hard!" Hunny exclaimed. "Don't you worry, Tama-chan! We'll find Haru-chan!" He said. Tamaki shook himself out if grief as he stood up. "Hunny is right, we can't lose hope now." He said.

 _-=Haruhi=-_

Haruhi was pacing around the room, rubbing the belly of her child. She tried to make sense of the memory she just saw. Her and Tamaki in Music Room 3, talking about memories, then getting engaged. She quickly looked down again to the wedding ring she wore on her finger that told her she wasn't dreaming. _I married, Tamaki Suou?_ She thought, confused. _Wait a minute,_ she thought again as she connected some dots.

 _I'm married, and I'm pregnant, so that means, unless I cheated on him, then Tamaki must be the father of my child!_ She sat down on her bed, looking at her belly. "I know that I need to do now," She told her child. _I need to break out of here, tonight._ With her mind made up, Haruhi laid back down on her bed, closing her eyes, and took three deep breaths. _Hopefully I'll gain more of my memory like this,_ she though.

And sure enough, on her last breath, her world went dark and another flashback appeared.

 _-=Flashback=-_

 _She just disappeared from Tamaki's home, and was now her old cellar. Soon, Ohrochi came down the stairs, making Haruhi rub her belly protectively. "Don't worry my pet," He said, placing a hand over her head. "Soon, you won't remember ever fearing me." And with that last sentence, her world went black as a flash of white light appeared. "Instead, you'll learn to love me." He said just before Haruhi's eyes closed._

 _-=End of Flashback=-_

Haruhi's eyes flew open as she sat straight up in her bed. "So that's how I lost my memory," She said out loud. With her aching head, she knew she couldn't continue to look deeper in her mind for more clues. Instead, she began searching for a way to escape. A memory appeared in her head once more, of a poster. She recognized it, and quickly turned around. There it was, the same poster. She walked over and lifted it up.

Sure enough, there was a large hole there large enough to crawl through. At the end of the tunnel, she could see light. _Bingo,_ she thought with an accomplished smile. She quickly fixed the poster as she heard the door open. She went back to her bed, sitting on it. A few seconds later, Ohrochi appeared. "Hello Haruhi Fujioka." He said. "That's not my name." She said. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? What is your name then?" He asked her. She took in a deep breath before answering. "My name is Haruhi Suou." She said, "And I'm not afraid of you." She added. "Really? It seems you have gained no memory for me then. What do you remember?" He asked. Haruhi took in another deep breath, "I remember getting married. And the Host Club as well." Haruhi replied. "And what else?" He asked. "I remember that Tamaki Suou is my child's father, and he will come for me." Haruhi added.

"Is that all?" He asked. "Yes." She replied, still brave. "Very well," He said as he threw in another piece of bread. "Eat." He commanded, Haruhi stood up and grabbed the bread before walking back to her bed. She ate the food and when she looked up, Ohrochi was smiling. "Alright then, it's time to sleep. I'm turning the lights out." He said before walking away and shutting off the light. Haruhi smiled, _game on,_ she thought. _We're getting out of here._

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Will Haruhi make it out of the cellar? All questions will be answered next chapter, so review for that! Bye!**


	14. Haruhi's Return

**What's up my wonderful fans?! Thanks for the reviews, I've never had so much support! It blows my mind how much you guys enjoy my story! So anyway, let's continue!**

 _-=Haruhi=-_

Haruhi waited a few hours before putting her plan in action. While she waited, she tried to regains as many memories as possible. She could remember a few adventures with the Host Club, like going to the beach, the newspaper article, the dance party where they got Kanako with her true love, and finally when the club visited her home. Soon she heard Ohrochi snoring upstairs, he must have slept in the living room to keep her from leaving.

Haruhi sprang into action, quietly walking to the poster where the hole was. She lifted it up and smiled when she saw the night sky. _We're almost out,_ she thought as listened for her kidnappers snoring. When she heard it, she quickly went out the poster and crawled as fast as she could to her freedom. The sky came closer and closer as she crawled. The closer it became, the faster she went. Soon, she was out, and she began running without looking back. _We're free!_ She thought as she ran.

She continued for what seemed like miles. Soon she came to a payphone. She ran over put her coins inside, then dialed Tamaki's number. Her heart sped up as it rang.

 _-=Tamaki=-_

Tamaki was sitting in his limo as they drove when his cell phone rang. He looked to see it as an unknown number. "It could be Ohrochi." Kyoya said, looking over his shoulder. Tamaki nodded and quickly answered it. "Where's Haruhi?!" He commanded into the phone. "Right here Tamaki, me and the baby." The voice on the other line made Tamaki's eyes widen and he hit his head on the roof when he jumped.

"Haruhi!" He exclaimed, rubbing his head. "Yes, it's me, but, I don't remember much, but I think I know where I am," Haruhi replied. "Where are you?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi gave him the address and Tamaki drove off. "Haruhi, how are you calling me?" He asked. "A payphone that was close by." She replied. "That's really Haru-chan?! Is she okay?" Hunny asked. "Um, I don't know who that is, but yes, I'm fine." Haruhi replied. "Go ahead and hang up, I can see you." Tamaki told her.

He watched in relief as Haruhi hung up then turned to his car with a warming smile. "Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed excitedly. "Haruhi's belly has gotten bigger." Hikaru noted. "Guys! Don't make fun of my wife!" Tamaki exclaimed as he got out of the car. "Haruhi!" He shouted, running up to his wife. "Are you okay? How about the baby?" Tamaki asked. "We're both fine, but I lost my memory," Haruhi replied.

"How much do you remember?" Tamaki asked as they started walking back to his limo. "Well, I remember marrying you, and a few adventures from the Host Club, and the first time we met." Haruhi replied. "So remember us getting married?" Tamaki asked excitedly. "I do, but I think if it weren't for the baby then I would have no idea. I think she helped us a little bit." Haruhi replied, kissing his cheek before climbing in the car.

Tamaki smiled before following after his wife. The Host Club all said hi to her as she entered, and took turns feeling her belly for a kick. Soon everyone was dropped off, and Haruhi and Tamaki headed home. "Tamaki?" She asked, looking up at her husband as they entered the building. "Yes, love?" Tamaki replied. "Uh, this may sound weird, but how many months pregnant am I?" She asked. "Oh, uh, your four months in. Speaking of which, we need to go to the hospital tomorrow!" Tamaki replied.

"Why?" Haruhi asked, worried there was something wrong with her child. "The appointment to find out the gender, of course!" Tamaki replied with a smile. "Haruhi!" A sudden voice came out of nowhere. A blonde girl came over and squeezed Haruhi in the tightest hug ever. "I was so worried, Haruhi! Are you alright?" Anne asked. "Yes, but who are you?" Haruhi asked, making Anne stiffen.

"You're joking, right?" Anne asked, forcing a chuckle that soon faded when she saw Haruhi's confused gaze. "You aren't joking," She said, looking to her son. Tamaki quickly and gently pulled her mother into the next room. "What happen to Haruhi?" She asked. "She, uh, lost her memory, because of Ohrochi," He replied. "What?! When did this happen?! What does she remember?!" Anne asked. "I'm not sure when it happened, but I know Ohrochi, wait a minute, oh, no, Haruhi!" He exclaimed.

He bolted out of the room to where he left Haruhi, remembering her being taken from under his nose before. When he arrived, he stopped at the door. His wife stood there, holding her stomach, but right next to her was Ohrochi. He stood with a smirk on his face, holding a gun to his unborn baby.

 **I know this one is shorter than the others, but I had to leave it on a cliffy, because I'm so evil! *Fails at an evil laugh* Ahem, anyway, please don't forget to review for the next chapter, what will happen to our Haruhi? Will her and her child make it out alive? Or will they both die, leaving a heart-broken Tamaki behind? Find out next chapter! See yea later! Byeeeeeeee!**


	15. The Fight

**Hello my wonderful fans that enjoy my story! I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I had the biggest writers block in the history of writers block! This finally popped in my head and I wasted no time writing it down! But anyway, last chapter I left it on a cliffy, so let's get straight into it! I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review for more!**

Tamaki froze upon sight of his wife and child. "Hello again, Tamaki." Ohrochi said with an evil grin plastered on his face. Tamaki finally cleared his throat, "Ohrochi, what do you want?" He asked coldly. "Why, you cheated with our game. You got Haruhi back, without completing all the tasks you had." Ohrochi replied, pressing his index finger to the trigger, but not pressing it hard enough to shoot the bullet. Anne suddenly appeared on the scene, gasping and covering her mouth with her hands when she saw Haruhi in danger. Tamaki protectively pulled his mother behind him, still staring at Haruhi's pale face.

"Tamaki, what's your next move?" Ohrochi asked with a smile. "I promised to protect my child. And vowed to keep my wife from harm. So I will do anything in my power to keep those promises, even if it means my life." Tamaki replied with a brave face. "Tamaki, please don't move. I don't want to lose you or my baby." Haruhi pleaded, only to be shut up by the gun pointing closer to her stomach, and a clicking sound of the gun.

Haruhi went still and closed her eyes, gripping her stomach tighter an attempt to protect her child from harm. "Mother," Tamaki whispered, getting Anne's attention. He whispered a command in her ear, and she nodded, rushing off into the kitchen. "Tamaki, tell me one good reason I shouldn't pull the trigger right now." Ohrochi said, gripping the trigger tighter. "Because, you'd be killing two lives, not one." Tamaki replied. "Not good enough. Tell me another." Ohrochi said, smiling.

"Because if you pull that trigger, then you will have five major families after you." Tamaki said, threatening him. "Five major families that will never be able to find me. One more try." Ohrochi threatened, pulling the trigger to near shooting. Haruhi thought of the memory of losing her memory. "Because you love me." She said, opening her eyes and staring at Ohrochi, who stiffened.

"Shooting the bullet would not only put Tamaki in pain, but you as well." She continued. "You don't know that." He said. "But I do, I remember what you said to me the day you erased my memory. You wanted me to have no memory of fearing you, or loving anybody else, because you wanted me to love you." Haruhi said. She heard the click of the gun once again, and closed her eyes tight. Then she heard the gun fall to the ground, and opened her eyes, alarmed.

Tamaki and Haruhi watched in amazement as Ohrochi fell to his knees in defeat. "This isn't over, Suou." He growled, disappearing. Haruhi quickly ran over to Tamaki and hugged him in fear. "Tamaki, I swear to god if you leave me alone like that again." She warned, not needing to finish her sentence. "Agreed." Tamaki said with a smile, Kissing Haruhi on the lips. Haruhi gladly kissed him back, before pulling away from the sound of the doorbell ringing frantically. She opened the door, and her eyes widened when she say her dad there.

Rankas smile faded when he noticed Haruhi's large belly. "D-Dad, I didn't know you were coming." Haruhi stammered, nervous. She hadn't told her father she was pregnant yet, and she knew he was going to kill Tamaki. "Haruhi, who's at the door?" Tamaki asked, arriving by Haruhi side. "Ah, Mr. Fujioka! A pleasure as always!" Tamaki said, giving Ranka a warm smile. "HOW DARE YOU ACT SO SWEET TO ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?!" Ranka shouted, grabbing Tamaki by the collar.

"Dad! Please, don't kill my child's father!" Haruhi shouted, looking at the scene worriedly. Ranka stared at his daughter for the longest time before throwing Tamaki to the wall and walking over to her. "Of course dear! I wouldn't want you to have to go through an abortion alone! Now, when shall we schedule the appointment to get rid of the thing?" Rank asked politely smiling at Haruhi, who looked mortified. "Abortion?! Dad, I'm committed to having this baby, just like I am with Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted in fury.

"I thought you getting married to this blonde idiot was just a phase!" Ranka replied. "Why would I marry someone if I didn't love them, Dad?! I don't regret a single decision I've made! Even with how hard it is being pregnant, I'm happy where I am now. There is _nothing_ anyone could say to make me want to go back! I love Tamaki Dad, and if you can't accept that, then I don't want you to be a part of my child's life!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Haruhi, all I want is for you to be happy, but I don't think Tamaki is the person who could bring your happiness. That's how I feel." Ranka replied.

"Dad, I _am_ happy, and when our child is born, we're going to be the happiest family alive. If you don't get that, then I don't want you to be a part of it." Haruhi replied. "Very well." Ranka said, turning his back on his daughter. Without looking back, he walked out the door. Haruhi collapsed into tears. Tamaki instantly ran to his wife's side, pulling her into a hug. "I thought the worst thing that would happen was that he'd try and kill you," Haruhi sobbed, "I never thought he'd tell be to kill the baby," With the last sentence, Haruhi burst into more tears, unable to speak.

"Haruhi, someone unable to accept your happiness should not be a part of your life." Tamaki replied, hugging her tightly. "B-But, he's my Dad," Haruhi whimpered. "Yes, but to think that he'd command you to kill your happiness, your own flesh and blood, is unacceptable." Tamaki soothed. "If anything, my Father will take you in as his own. He wants you to call him Dad now anyway." He added. Haruhi didn't reply, she only kept on crying until she fell into a deep slumber. Tamaki too, fell asleep on the couch where they sat, and they forgot all their problems.

 **Wow, who would have thought? Will Ranka leave it the way things are? Or will he apologize and beg for forgiveness? Well, in order to find out, you have to review this chapter! I'll see you later! And, vote if you want a girl, or a boy! Gender reveal next chapter! See you then!**


	16. Shocking News

**Hi people! How are you today? I'm doing wonderful! Where we last left off, Ranka found out about Haruhi being pregnant, and didn't take it too well! He got kicked out of his grandchild's life! Will he try and make up with her? Will Haruhi forgive him? Let's find out! And also, you guys coted for the gender of Haruhi and Tamaki's baby! Let's find out now, shall we? Alright now READ ON!**

Haruhi woke up on the couch being cradled by a certain blonde. She tried to move, but the arm that was holding her tightened, making her unable to breath. "Ta-ma-ki," She gasped, "I ca-n't br-ea-th." She finished. Tamaki mumbled a sorry, but for some reason to her it sounded like "Mumble Jumble" which confused her as she stood up and walked away. She got ready for the appointment and went back downstairs to see a still sleeping Tamaki. She smiled devilishly and went to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water to pour on her peacefully sleeping husband.

She tip-toed silently to him and dumped the water on his head. "AGH!" He exclaimed, sitting up and looking around. "Morning sleeping beauty." Haruhi said with a chuckle. "What was that for?! A loving wife is not supposed to pour water on their beloved husbands head! It's not normal!" Tamaki whined. "Tamaki, I thought you knew by now, I'm not normal." Haruhi replied, smiling. "Now get up! We have a doctor's appointment today!" Haruhi said, pulling away the blanket and walking away.

Tamaki got up and staggered to the bedroom to get ready while Haruhi cleaned up the kitchen a bit. Soon Tamaki came down and after eating breakfast, they left.

 _-=At the Hospital=-_

Haruhi and Tamaki waited in the waiting room after filling out some paperwork. A lot of the girls there saw Tamaki and began hiding their wedding rings and fawning over him. Tamaki just did his "Hostly Charms" to woo all the girls, while Haruhi watched from the sidelines, chuckling quietly. Soon Haruhi's name was called, and the girls watched in disappointment when Tamaki stood up as well, taking Haruhi's hand and kissing her cheek. A nurse leads them to a room where they wait for another hour for the doctor.

"Why couldn't we just wait in the waiting room if it was going to take this long." Haruhi mumbled, rubbing her belly. Just then the door opened and a doctor walked in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Carlyle. I will be your doctor for today and will also deliver your child." Dr. Carlyle said, smiling as he closed the door. Tamaki refused to leave his wife's side, he had bad memories with the hospital. (If you are a bit confused, read my other story Kidnapped that this one followed up on.)

Tamaki watched closely as the doctor placed the cold jelly on Haruhi's stomach and pressed the cold medal on top of it. "It's cold!" Haruhi exclaimed. They both looked up at the screen and watched a little baby appear on it. Haruhi got a bit teary eyed when they watched the baby move a bit, showing it was alive. "Are you guy's wanting to find out the gender today?" Dr. Carlyle asked. "Yes," They both replied in unison. "Alright, it'll be a few more minutes." Cr. Carlyle said, moving the medal around.

He finally stopped and smiled at the screen. "It seems like you're having a baby girl." He said. "A girl?" Haruhi breathed, smiling. "We're having a baby girl," Tamaki said, smiling at his wife, who smiled back. "I'll leave you too alone while I do some tests." Dr. Carlyle said, turning off all machines before he walked out of the room. "Tamaki, now that we know the gender, what will we name her?" Haruhi asked, removing the cold jelly. "I like Emi Marie Suou, I think it has a nice ring to it." Tamaki replied.

"Emi, I like it." Haruhi agreed, rubbing her now jelly-free belly with a warm smile. The doctor then came in, but with a bit of a frown. "I have your test results, you may want to sit down for this." Dr. Carlyle said. Tamaki and Haruhi shared worried glances before sitting down and staring at the doctor. "Your child seems to have a bit of a heart and lung problem." Dr. Carlyle said sadly. "How bad is it?" Haruhi asked, worried. "Well, when she first comes out, there is a 64% chance that she will need a tub to help her breath." The doctor replied sadly.

"What is the other chance?" Haruhi asked. "The other chance is if she dies." Dr. Carlyle replied sadly. "I won't let that happen!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Tamaki and I promised Emi that we'd protect her no matter what! We will do anything in our power to do so." Haruhi said, receiving an encouraging squeeze of her hand from Tamaki. "Alright, I see you care a lot about your child. But there is still a 36% chance that she will die, but if not, she will spend the first month of her life in the hospital." Dr. Carlyle replied.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Haruhi asked. "Well, if she does survive after birth, then we will have limited time to attach her to the breathing machine." Dr. Carlyle said sadly. "But what if she doesn't need it?" Haruhi asked. "That is sadly impossible. The only way she wouldn't need it, is if she died." Dr. Carlyle replied. "So I wouldn't be able to hold her for a month?" Haruhi asked. "Sadly no," The doctor replied. "How will she eat?" Haruhi asked again, scared for her child.

"There will be a nurse who specializes in Disabled Infant Caring to feed, change, and comfort her." Dr. Carlyle replied. Haruhi looked to her belly. "We will make it work." She said, squeezing Tamaki's hand reassuringly. The doctor nodded and after dropping in a few more note the couple left with an empty heart. They got home and told Anne all about it, then they called the Host Club for dinner to drop the news on them.

Haruhi decided to wear a nice red dress that hugged her curves until the got to her knees, where the dress stopped. She topped the outfit by putting her now long hair in a ponytail and putting on black heels. She wasn't usually the type to wear these kind of clothes, but with the baby, she felt self-conscious about her look, making her want to wear dresses everywhere she went. She went downstairs to find Kyoya as the first one there.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai, how have you been?" Haruhi asked, smiling. "I could ask the same for you, how's your memory problem?" Kyoya asked, lifting his glasses up. "I actually have all my memory back now, it's not as bad as other things going on." Haruhi replied, frowning a bit when she thought about the doctor appointment. "Like what?" Kyoya asked. "Never mind, we'll tell everyone when they arrive." Haruhi replied, plastering a fake smile on her face before leading Kyoya to the living room.

They began making small chit-chat until the rest of the Host Club arrived. By that time dinner was ready and Haruhi was shaking with fear and nervousness. "Tamaki, how will they take it?" Haruhi asked, looking up to her husband for support. "Probably worse than how we did." Tamaki replied, grabbing her hand and gently squeezing it reassuringly. Haruhi smiled slightly less nervous as they made their way to the dining area. "Are you going to tell us what's wrong, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked as he watched Haruhi drop her fork repeatedly because of her shaking hands. "I need to go to the bathroom." Haruhi replied.

They watched in amazement as Haruhi disappeared from their sight with lightning speed. "Was it the baby?" Hikaru asked. "Was it making her queasy?" Kauru asked. "No, her morning sickness only happens in the morning." Kyoya replied. "She refused to tell me anything though until the rest of the club was here. Now that they are, she seems to be a nervous wreck." Kyoya replied. "Didn't Haru-chan have a doctor's appointment for her baby?" Honey asked, making Tamaki choke on a rice ball.

"Yeah, she did, wasn't it," Hikaru began, "For her to find out the gender of the baby?" Kauru finished. Tamaki was now sweating like crazy. "Did Haru-chan's baby die?!" Honey exclaimed. "No, her stomach is still big, if the baby died they would have removed it from her body." Kyoya replied. "So, what's the matter with her?" The twins asked in unison, looking at Tamaki. Tamaki noticed all eyes were on him, expecting an answer. "I-I-I-I, um, I'm not supposed to say anything yet!" Tamaki stammered.

"Why not?" The twins asked. "I-I-I'm going to go check on Haruhi!" Tamaki said, running away in the direction Haruhi went. "I wonder what's going on," Hikaru said.

Tamaki ran up the stairs to their room, knowing it was the only place Haruhi knew the direction to, other than the living room. He opened the door and sure enough, Haruhi was there, shaking and hugging her stomach. Tamaki then noticed a letter in her hand, and walked in to sit next to her. "Haruhi, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked. "T-T-The letter," She stuttered. "What about it?" Tamaki asked her. "Read." She replied, shoving it in his hands.

Tamaki looked a bit confused, but opened the letter to read it anyway.

 _Future Parents,_

 _I'm sorry about what happened at the hospital. The suspense is killing you, isn't it? Wondering, will my child die? Will she survive, but be stuck with a tube in her throat? These questions can't be answered, until the time arrives. So I'm going to do you guys a favor. I'm going to speed up time a bit. Now, you will only have to wait a month for your deformed baby. So tick tock, the time has begun to speed up._

 _You'll thank me later,_

 _Ohrochi._

 **Wow, the guy never quits, does he? Will the baby make it? Will the time speed help her, or kill her? What will Haruhi do if her child does die? And what do you think about the name? Let me know if you want it changed, and leave names for me to choose if you don't like it as well. If I find a good one, then I'll change it! See you next chapter though! Bye!**


	17. A Surprise During Labor

**Hello people of the internet! How are you today? I hope you've enjoyed the suspense! Thanks for the reviews! I'll let you read now though!**

Everyone was now pacing in the living room. The Host Club all read the letter, and were now freaking out, but not as much as Haruhi. "Guys! I think I feel the baby growing more!" Haruhi exclaimed, gripping her stomach. "What are we going to do?!" Honey exclaimed, holding Usa-chan to his chest. "I don't know, but we have to do something before Haruhi has this baby." Kyoya replied, taking off his glasses. "Why?" Tamaki asked, looking to his best friend. "Because this could raise the chance of the baby dying." Kyoya replied.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki shouted, standing up. "Guys! Shut up! Kyoya, can you tell how far along I am now?" Haruhi asked. "From the looks of it, I'd say 7-8 months." Kyoya replied. "Great, we're running out of time!" Haruhi groaned. "It's only been like, five hours!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Ohrochi must be watching us and enjoying is freaking out, so he's speeding up the time a bit more." Kyoya replied. "He is here. I've had the feeling ever since the wedding." Haruhi replied.

"You mean you can tell when he's watching you?" Tamaki asked. "Yeah, it's happened a few times in high school before I got kidnapped, so I know the feeling." Haruhi replied. "You never thought to mention it?!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Well, no, I forgot about him for a while. Even though when I first left, it seemed impossible." Haruhi replied. "Guys, look at Haruhi's stomach." Kyoya commanded, pointing. Everyone looked over, and sure enough, they watched Haruhi's stomach get even bigger.

"How far?" Haruhi asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. Kyoya swallowed the lump in his throat before replying. "It looks like your nine months." He said finally. "Dammit! We ran out of time!" Hikaru exclaimed, slamming his fist to the coffee table. "Guys, I have an idea." Haruhi said. "What's that?" Tamaki asked, placing a hand on her knee. "I'm going to summon Ohrochi." Haruhi replied. "You can't!" Hikaru replied, making Haruhi send a death glare his way. "Guys, I'm doing it. You can either leave or stay by my side." Haruhi said sternly.

Everyone stood in their spots, which gave Haruhi the hint. "Ohrochi, I summon you." Haruhi shouted to nothing. A hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder. "Miss me, my pet?" Ohrochi asked while Tamaki threw his hand off of Haruhi. "Why are you speeding up the time?" Haruhi demanded, glaring at Ohrochi. "Why, when I saw what happened at the hospital, I decided to speed up the time to help kill your suspense." Ohrochi replied.

"No. Tell me the _real_ reason." Haruhi demanded. "I just did." Ohrochi replied. "No, you didn't. I know you, you only do things for yourself. Tell me what the reason is." Haruhi demanded. "Shut up." Ohrochi commanded. "It seems you've forgotten the power I hold over you, my pet. I could command you to undress yourself, and you'd have to do it. If I commanded you to kill the baby, you'd do it. I have all control over you're actions." Ohrochi said, smiling. Tamaki stepped in between him and Haruhi protectively. "That's enough." He said.

"I suppose so." Ohrochi agreed. "I'll be back for you, pet." Ohrochi said before disappearing. Haruhi suddenly felt a hard pain shoot through her stomach area. She grunted, griping chair she was in hard. "Haruhi? Are you alright? Ohrochi didn't hurt you, right?" Tamaki asked, grabbing Haruhi's hand. "Tamaki, I think I'm having contractions!" Haruhi said, looking at her husband. "OH NO! THE BABY IS COMING!" Tamaki shouted, running around. "Tamaki! Someone poke his side!" Haruhi yelled.

The twins looked a bit confused, but ran over poking his side when Haruhi let out another moan in pain. They watched as Tamaki instantly fell to the ground when Hikaru poked his side. "Haruhi, how did you know that?" The twins asked in unison. "If you're married to a guy for a few months you learn a few things about him, now somebody time these contractions!" Haruhi snapped. "I have been, there five minutes apart." Kyoya replied. How many minutes apart do they have to be?" Haruhi asked while her husband still lay on the floor useless.

"Three to four minutes." Kyoya replied. "Wait, so does that mean- Tamaki, your drooling on the carpet! Stand up!" Haruhi was interrupted when Tamaki began drooling on the carpet she had picked out to replace the old one. Tamaki was kicked in the head by Hikaru before he finally came to his senses and ran to his wife's side. "Anyway, does that mean that the baby is coming soon?!" Haruhi asked. "Indeed." Kyoya replied, trying to sound cool although he too was freaking out. "Crap!" Haruhi exclaimed, looking at her husband for guidance.

"I think we should start heading to the hospital now, I'm pretty sure times back to normal, except for your still nine months pregnant." Kyoya said as he and Tamaki helped Haruhi stand up. "H-Hospital…" She said, her voice shaking. Another contraction came just then, making Haruhi nearly squeeze the life out of Tamaki's hand. "We need to get her to the hospital." Kyoya said, this time not trying to hide his worry. They all quickly piled into the car and drove off while Haruhi took deep breaths, and broke Tamaki's hand.

They arrived in just a few minutes because Kyoya paid the driver to drive past speed limits. As soon as they went in, the nurse took one look at Haruhi before pushing out a wheel chair and moving her to a room where Tamaki followed. The rest of the Host Club had to wait in the waiting room to hear the good news or bad news. "It should be me in there." Hikaru said to Kauru, still trying to hide away his feelings for Haruhi. "Hikaru, we went over this. She didn't choose you, like she didn't choose me, but as long as she's happy, you should be too." Kauru replied.

"I know, and I want to be, but damn Kauru, it's nearly impossible when I think about Haruhi's pregnancy, and her marriage, and her falling for an idiot like Tamaki. Why not me? Does she not find me to be caring or sensitive enough?" Hikaru asked. "No, she sees you as a brother, just like me, and we both need to learn to accept that." Kauru replied. "Besides, we have eachother." He added, smiling at Hikaru. "Your right." Hikaru replied, putting on a fake smile. _But I want so much more,_ he added in his head.

Meanwhile, screams of pain filled the room as Haruhi began pushing. She squeezed Tamaki's hand so hard she broke it and he had to switch to the other one. "TAMAKI! I'M NEVER HAVING ANOTHER CHILD, EVER!" Haruhi yelled as she pushed again. "Wait a minute I think there may be another child," Dr. Carlyle said as two sets of heartbeats were heard. "WHAT?!" The couple shouted in unison. "Are you saying that I'm having TWINS?!" Haruhi shouted. "That seems to be the case, we must have missed the other child in the ultrasound." Dr. Carlyle replied.

"Does the other one have the same disease?" Tamaki asked, trying to sound calm but failing, even he could hear the panic in his voice. "It doesn't seem like it, but I can't be sure until it comes out." Dr. Carlyle replied. Haruhi shouted in pain once again as she pushed for not only one, but TWO babies to come out. Tamaki, meanwhile, had tears in his eyes from the pain coming from now both of his hands. He swore that they both were broken. Hours ticked by as Haruhi continued pushing both babies out.

Finally, the first baby came out, a girl, the one who needed the breathing tube. "This child seems to be breathing just fine," Dr. Carlyle noted as she started to cry. "Maybe it's the other one…" Haruhi replied, out of breath. "Possibly, we'll give her to the nurse to take care of." The doctor replied. After handing the child to the nurse, he went back and continued delivering the other baby. "I can see the other babies head, your almost there!" Dr. Carlyle assured Haruhi. "Tamaki! I'm never having a child again!" Haruhi shouted as she pushed one more time.

The crying of the second baby shocked everybody. "It's a boy!" Dr. Carlyle told them, handing the baby to Haruhi. "What should we name him?" Tamaki asked, looking over Haruhi's shoulder. "I like… Eito. Eito Suou." Haruhi replied. "How about we give him a French name? Since I'm from France and all." Tamaki asked, looking at his tired wife. "That sounds reasonable." Haruhi replied, smiling. "How about, Bryce Beau Suou?" Tamaki asked. "That fits him perfectly." Haruhi replied, smiling at the brown haired baby.


	18. NOT a Chapter! Update

Hey guys! I know, I know, I'm sorry I've been absent for so long, I really am! The thing is, I was forced to move in with my Ex-Stepdad, and don't have my own room, or even much time for writing. I also have a bad case of Depression, so with me moving in with my Ex-Stepdad, and being forced away from my family that I have had all of my life, without my birth Mom fighting to keep me with her, when she fought like hell for my brother when he went to stay with him, just makes things a lot harder. I'm working through it though, and I have bee writing! I actually have a Watpad, where I write Fanfictions just like I do here! So if ever I kinda go AFK here, feel free to head over to Wattpad and yell at me. Heres the link to my account, that way you have a way of contacting me. user/Blue_Angel76 With that said, I'll be trying to continue the Fanfictions I have here, so I dont dissapoint you guys! So, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Byeee~


End file.
